Un Héroe
by Rebeku95
Summary: Al principio de la 1ª temporada. Qué pasaría si Elena hubiese conocido a Stefan en su fase "Rippah", si Damon, cuando llega a Mystic Falls para sacar a Katherine de la tumba se la encuentra en el sótano casi inconsciente. Delena.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Secuestro

"¡Elena, déjame en paz!" Gritó Jeremy al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un portazo.

"¡Muy bien Jer! ¡Muy maduro por tu parte!" Grité inútilmente a la puerta cerrada. No me lo podía creer. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde el fatídico accidente. Yo estaba destrozada. Había tomado antidepresivos y demás pero aun así no estaba bien. A pesar de todo, tenía que dar a mi hermano pequeño una imagen a seguir. Imagen que él había decidido ignorar por completo para introducirse en el mundo de las drogas. De todo esto me había en enterado hoy por la tarde. Intenté razonar con él, decirle que ése no es el camino, pero ha decidido hacer oídos sordos y cabrearse conmigo.

'Perfecto', pensé '¿Qué va a ser lo próximo?'

Suspiré. Todavía seguía mirando la puerta del cuarto de Jeremy. "Necesito aire fresco" Sin más dilación, cogí la cazadora, el móvil, las llaves de casa y el iPod. Bajé las escaleras para comprobar si Jenna estaba en casa. "¿Tía Jenna?" Llamé. No hubo respuesta. Con un suspiro fui a la cocina y escribí en el blog de notas que había en el frigo:

_He salido a dar una vuelta. Volveré pronto. Besos._

_Elena._

Escrita la nota a mi tía, salí por la puerta de casa. Fuera todavía no hacía frío puesto que estábamos en septiembre. Aspiré un poco de aire nocturno y me puse el iPod en aleatorio. La primera canción en sonar fue _My Hero_ de Foo Fighters. Un héroe. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Un héroe que me sacara de la pesadilla en la que se convertido mi vida. Todos estos meses habían pasado en un borrón de depresión, soledad y dolor en el que no me había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Si por un rato pudiera evadirme de esa sensación… Sólo un poco.

Continué caminando con aire ausente por la oscura calle. 'Si esto fuera una película de terror, empezaría a oír ruidos, ver sombras extrañas y notar la extraña sensación de que alguien me está siguiendo' pensé con una sonrisa.

En ese mismo momento, por el rabillo del ojo, juro que vi algo moverse. Me giré a toda prisa pero no vi nada. Me quité uno de los cascos del iPod para escuchar mejor lo que había alrededor. Nada. No debía de haber sido más que un… espera, ¿qué ha sido eso? Me quité el otro casco y estuve lo más alerta posible. Juraría que he oído una rama romperse entre los árboles a los que da mi calle. Miré en esa dirección y en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en aquellos árboles vi algo moverse con suma rapidez. Fue, sin embargo, tan fugaz que no estaba segura al cien por cien de haberlo visto.

'Vale Elena. Creo que es hora de volver a casa a tu deprimente vida y _a salvo_.' Lo último que recuerdo es que me di la vuelta e inmediatamente después, me sumí en la más absoluta inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando desperté, no estaba segura de donde estaba. No reconocía en absoluto aquel lugar por la oscuridad. Estaba tumbada en una especie de banco de piedra (muy incómodo, debería añadir) en una habitación que sólo podría escribirse como _celda_. Aunque no parecían los calabozos de la comisaría de Mystic Falls. No porque hubiera estado allí, sino porque simplemente parecía demasiado _antiguo_ como para tratarse de una comisaría. Estaba un tanto inquieta, por no decir aterrada: ¿cómo había llegado aquí? Cuando me moví, oí un ruido tintineante que me puso los pelos de punta. Miré mis brazos y me quedé horrorizada al descubrir que estaba encadenada al banco. Las cadenas eran viejas y pesadas. No tenía ni idea de cómo no me había dado cuenta antes de su presencia, pues ahora eran lo único que veía con claridad.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuché un ruido fuera de la celda. Parecía que alguien se acercaba. Mi primer instinto fue llamar a ese alguien para pedir ayuda, pero… ¿y si ese alguien era quien me había traído aquí? Oí cómo alguien retiraba el cerrojo de una puerta que no había visto antes y que tenía pinta (como todo) de antigua. Era de madera y tenía a la altura de los ojos una ventanilla con unos barrotes que parecían de hierro. Intenté moverme, pero no quería que mi visitante fuera consciente de mi presencia y el tintineo de las cadenas no haría más que delatarme, así que permanecí completamente quieta y observando con los ojos entrecerrados quién era aquel extraño.

"Veo que estás despierta." Dijo una voz masculina, perteneciente a mi visitante. Era una voz fluida, melódica, pero con un deje frío que me ponía la carne de gallina. Noté cómo mi pulso de aceleraba. "Sí, definitivamente despierta." Dijo el hombre, como si… como si hubiera oído cómo se me aceleraba el pulso, pensé con un escalofrío. Él ladeó la cabeza, divirtiéndose mientras observaba mi reacción.

"¿Quién eres?" Conseguí susurrar.

"Ah, es cierto. ¡Qué falta de educación por mi parte!" Dijo él con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore y me voy a divertir mucho contigo." Dijo con voz cantarina. ¿_Divertirse conmigo_? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Stefan interrumpió mis pensamientos "Ahora creo que te toca decirme cuál es tu nombre, ¿no?" Dijo sonriendo.

"Yo... yo… s-s-soy E-Elena." Conseguí decir temblando. Todo mi cuerpo parecía estar temblando como reacción a sus palabras.

"Así que Elena, ¿eh? Me esperaba otra cosa, pero en fin… Katherine siempre me sorprende. La pregunta es ¿cómo es posible?" Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, apenas consciente de mi existencia. Yo no me atrevía a decir palabra alguna, pero mi mente ya estaba cavilando. ¿Katherine? ¿Quién diablos era Katherine y qué tenía que ver conmigo? Y, por favor ¿cómo era posible el qué? Él, mientras tanto, seguía con su monólogo: "Desde luego, no eres Katherine. Eres humana… Bueno, eso no importa mucho, ¿verdad, _Elena_?" Otro escalofrío recorrió mi columna. "Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho." Otro escalofrío. "Levántate."

Intenté levantarme. Lo juro que lo intenté, pero no fui capaz. No tenía fuerzas. "Y-Y-Yo no puedo…" Al segundo estaba de pie, con Stefan sujetándome fuertemente los brazos. Ahora podía ver bien sus rasgos gracias a la tenue luz que había en el pasillo. Tenía la piel clara, pero no demasiado. Pelo castaño, ojos verdes, mandíbula prominente y unos labios curvados en una sonrisa malévola. Yo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la impresión y al terror. Cuando habló, lo hizo con apenas un susurro que hizo que se me helara la sangre de las venas.

"Una cosa que deberías saber," comenzó, "es que si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces. No importa lo que cueste. ¿Entendido?" Yo asentí, pues no me sentía capaz de articular palabra alguna. Su sonrisa se amplió y añadió: "Bien. Más cosas: si te hago una pregunta, contestas diciendo la verdad y _hablando_. ¿Entiendes?" Volví a asentir. "Perdona, no te oigo." Yo continué mirándolo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar. Sabía que tenía que decir un 'sí' o un 'entiendo', pero no podía. En ese mismo momento vi cómo sus ojos se oscurecían, aparecían venas oscuras y palpitantes bajo sus ojos y al abrir la boca reveló unos colmillos horriblemente largos. Me llevó unos segundos asimilar lo que estaba viendo y lo que significaba (por disparatado que pareciera): vampiro. Fue ahí cuando intenté escapar. Forcejeé con todas mis fuerzas, luchando por librarme de su férrea sujeción. Chillé, luché, pataleé, asesté puñetazos a diestro y siniestro; pero nada de esto sirvió para zafarme del monstruo que me sujetaba. En algún momento de mi lucha, mi espalda golpeó la pared. Las manos de Stefan a ambos lados de mi cara. Estaba acorralada.

Traté de seguir luchando pero era inútil. Era mucho más fuerte que yo con diferencia. Él continuaba observándome con los colmillos extendidos y expresión divertida. Lo estaba disfrutando como el que más.

Entonces fue cuando me mordió.

Ni si quiera lo vi venir. De repente él tenía sus colmillos en mi garganta y dolía. Tenía la impresión que cada milímetro cuadrado de mi cuerpo estaba siendo apuñalado con dagas ardiendo, como si me arrancaran las entrañas mientras todavía estaba consciente. Continué luchando, pero él bebía demasiado deprisa y la pérdida de sangre me debilitó en seguida. Se había acabado. Iba a morir. Lo tenía tan claro como que el Sol existía. Aquel iba a ser mi fin. Poco a poco y dolorosamente, me deslicé en la confortable oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando desperté, no me sorprendió la oscuridad que me rodeaba. No estaba en el banco, sino que estaba tirada de mala manera en el suelo. Seguía encadenada, por supuesto; y sentía un dolor palpitante en el cuello, en la cabeza… en todo mi cuerpo. Los brazos y las piernas me pesaban y hacer el más nimio movimiento suponía el gasto de todas mis energías, que no eran muchas.

De repente recordé lo ocurrido antes de que me desmayara. Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Él me había traído aquí. Había dicho que se iba a _divertir_ mucho conmigo. También dijo algo de una tal Katherine que no sabía qué demonios tenía que ver conmigo y con lo que me estaba pasando. Por último recordé el mordisco. Los colmillos, las venas oscuras por debajo de sus ojos, palpitantes; los ojos rojos como la sangre que me había quitado. El simple recuerdo me hizo temblar de miedo.

¿Cómo podía haberme metido en este lío? ¿En serio? ¿Vampiros? Yo lo único que quería era tomar el aire. Nunca dije nada de vampiros ni secuestros, porque aquello era un secuestro en toda regla. ¿Tan difícil era una vida normal? Vale, a lo mejor no podría ser una vida con mis padres, pero podría vivir una vida normal con tía Jenna y Jeremy, ¿no? Bueno, pues ahora por el capricho de un vampiro, no es así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Es que acaso hice algo malo en mi otra vida? Porque si es así, juro que no lo recuerdo…

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oí algo al otro lado de la pesada puerta de mi celda. No, otra vez no, por favor. No tenía fuerzas para otro ataque, no tenía fuerzas para nada. No podía casi mantener los ojos abiertos, por lo que si me pedía que hablase o, peor, que me levantase e hiciese algo, me atacaría otra vez y entonces sí que estaría muerta. Me sorprendía que todavía siguiera con vida. Dudaba que la próxima vez, que la habría, fuera tan benevolente.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados e intenté parecer lo más relajada posible. Lo tenía fácil, mi pulso era muy débil, por lo que él podía creer que estaba dormida y así ganar unas horas para mí misma más o menos lejos de aquel monstruo. Oí cómo corría el cerrojo y la puerta al abrirse. No podía oír los pasos de Stefan, pero estaba segura de que estaba ahí. No creía que hubiera abierto la puerta para dejarme libre. Yo continué quieta, escuchando atentamente a cualquier sonido que se produjera a mi alrededor.

"Vaya" musitó, "todavía sigues viva. Menos mal, porque todavía no he podido jugar contigo". Contuve el escalofrío que pugnaba por recorrer todo mi cuerpo y mantuve mi expresión serena. "Aunque parece que queda un poco hasta que te despiertes." Concluyó.

Lo siguiente que escuché fue cómo se cerraba la puerta y el cerrojo al ser corrido desde fuera.

Se había ido. Casi no me lo podía creer. Lo había conseguido. Lo había engañado. Había logrado unas horas antes de que volviera para recuperarme. Mientras celebraba silenciosamente mi pequeña victoria, mi mente comenzaba a trabajar en un plan de fuga. Estaba segura de que Stefan me mataría tarde o temprano, pero no pensaba quedarme para averiguarlo.

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno, para empezar, muchas gracias por las reviews. Sé que este capitulo es cortísimo (yo misma me sorprendí cuando lo escribí), pero no os preocupéis porque el capitulo 4 ya está escrito y es mucho más largo que los anteriores. En cuanto lo traduzca para mis lectores ingleses, lo subiré.<p>

Gracias, Rebeku95


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

3ª persona.

Stefan subió las escaleras del sótano. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella pequeña humana fuera la viva imagen de Katherine? ¿Cómo?

145 años habían pasado desde que ella murió. 145 años de sufrimiento, pensando que por su culpa el amor de su existencia había muerto; consumiéndose por su recuerdo, observando aquella fotografía antigua, como si pensara que por el mero hecho de observarla intensamente durante un cierto periodo de tiempo ella fuera a aparecer de la nada. Bueno, pues aquello era lo que había ocurrido… más o menos.

¿Y si aquella humana encerrada en la celda de su sótano era Katherine? No, aquello era imposible. Pero… ¿y si había encontrado la manera de volverse humana y solo estaba jugando con él? Katherine conocía a muchas brujas. Quién sabe si alguna de ellas había descubierto la fórmula para invertir el proceso de aquella condena eterna. Pero aquello tampoco era posible, no solo porque era imposible que un vampiro volviera a convertirse en humano, sino porque a Katherine le encantaba ser un vampiro, un monstruo de la oscuridad, la velocidad, la fuerza, la caza, la sangre, la manipulación de los pensamientos humanos… Katherine era la definición de un auténtico vampiro. A ella no le gustaría volver a ser débil y humana. Por eso y por muchas cosas más, aquella niña del sótano _no_ era Katherine. Pero una cosa estaba clara. Aquella _niña_ le recordaba demasiado a Katherine. Por eso la odiaba. Por eso quería castigarla. E iba a disfrutar de lo lindo haciéndolo. Con una sonrisa malévola salió por la puerta para ir a cazar… humanos, por supuesto. Había apagado el interruptor cuando posó los ojos en la humana inconsciente de su sótano por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Damon entró en la casa de huéspedes por primera vez en… muchos, muchos años. Todo seguía prácticamente igual, excepto por la instalación eléctrica, la televisión y otros avances de la época.<p>

Le bastó prestar un poco de atención a la casa para saber que Stefan no se encontraba allí. Sin embargo había estado allí recientemente. Aún podía olerlo por toda la casa. Mientras inspeccionaba el salón con algo de nostalgia, un brillo metálico llamó su atención. Un iPod. Entrecerró los ojos. Stefan… siempre intentando integrarse. Se preguntaba si escucharía a Taylor Swift. Con un poco de curiosidad, conectó el iPod a unos altavoces cercanos y subió el volumen. Se sorprendió al escuchar a un grupo de rock que según el aparato se llamaba The Pretty Reckless y que ahora tocaba una canción llamada "Make Me Wanna Die". ¿Todavía seguía Stefan con ese horrible _look_ _grunge_? ¿En serio? La última vez que lo había visto parecía casi normal…

"Bah" pensó, "¿qué importa lo que San Stefan haga?" Como si le daba por ponerse retro y volver a los sesenta, con sus hippies, sus porros y su amor libre. Eso fue lo único bueno de los sesenta: el amor libre. Significaba sexo y sangre asegurados y sin prejuicios.

Y hablando de sangre, eso era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, sangre. Dudaba que su hermano tuviera bolsas de sangre en el frigorífico o en el sótano, pero decidió inspeccionar por si acaso.

_Taste me, drink my soul_

_Show me all the things that I shouldn't know…_

La canción, desde luego era oscura, no del tipo que le pegaba a Steffy. Lo cierto era que la canción empezaba a gustarle. Puede que… Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"_You make me wanna die; I'll never be good enough… You make me wanna die_"

Parecía que alguien estaba tarareando la canción. Y venía de la celda que estaba en el sótano. Curioso, se dirigió a la celda para descubrir que había alguien dentro. Una chica. ¿Qué diablos hacía una chica encerrada en el sótano? Con cuidado corrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. La chica fingía estar dormida, pero era imposible creérselo debido a su acelerado pulso y al olor de la adrenalina por toda la celda. Era evidente que tenía miedo. ¿Era posible que Stefan hubiera secuestrado a aquella chiquilla para…? ¿Para qué? Un vistazo más a la chica le bastó para ver que estaba… encadenada. Aquello cada vez tenía menos sentido.

Poco a poco, Damon fue acercándose a la chica. Se agachó y le retiró los mechones de pelo que cubrían su rostro. Katherine. No, no. Aquello no era posible. "Pero, ¿qué…?" fue todo lo que logró decir. ¿Desde cuándo el mundo era tan cruel? ¿Cómo era posible que aquella chica fuera la imagen exacta de la mujer que amó, y todavía amaba, hacía 145 años? Decidió que no era momento de hacerse esas preguntas y decidió atender a la pobre cría que tenía a sus pies.

Con las puntas de los dedos, Damon le acarició el rostro. Aquel gesto lo único que causó fue que la chica cerrara los ojos con más fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus párpados. "Sé que estás despierta". Se limitó a decir Damon, ahora en un tono más controlado. Con aquello sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Al principio parecía sorprendida, luego aliviada y después recelosa.

"¿Y Stefan?" Consiguió preguntar con voz débil.

"Se ha ido". Dijo él con voz suave, "volverá en un rato".

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Damon Salvatore para servirte".

Ella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con recelo mientras su pulso se aceleraba.

"¿También eres… ya sabes… un vampiro?" La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

"En vez de hablar, ¿por qué no te saco de aquí?" Dijo él cambiando de tema.

"¿Podrías?" Dijo ella con sus enormes ojos marrones llenos de esperanza abiertos como platos.

"Por supuesto" Dijo él con una sonrisa. Se levantó y se puso a trabajar con las cadenas. En unos segundos, ella estaba liberada y él la estaba cogiendo en brazos, pues ella no podía caminar.

Una vez arriba, Damon la depositó cuidadosamente encima del sofá. "Todavía no me has dicho tu nombre". Susurró él.

Ella sonrió débilmente. "Soy Elena Gilbert".

"Muy bien, Elena Gilbert, ¿tienes hambre?" En ese momento, su estómago rugió en respuesta. Damon se limitó a esbozar una sonrisilla. "No era necesario ponerse así". Elena rio un poco. "¿Qué te apetece?"

"Me conformo con cualquier cosa que se pueda comer". Respondió ella.

"Hmm… miraré si tenemos algo de eso, pero lo dudo seriamente". Rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, pero no había absolutamente nada para cocinar. Era extraño, San Stefan siempre compraba comida y hacía todo lo posible para integrarse entre los humanos. 'Ya, igual de extraño que mantener encerrada en el sótano de casa a la réplica de la mujer que amaste hace 145, ¿no?' dijo una voz en su cabeza. Bueno, aquello no importaba. Damon trató de centrarse en lo que le concernía ahora. Comida. La necesitaba para Elena. Y no había. "¡No hay comida!" Gritó a Elena, "¿quieres pedir una pizza o salir a comer algo fuera?"

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Elena respondió.

"Creo que prefiero que encargues una pizza"

"¿De qué la quieres?". Preguntó Damon mientras volvía al salón.

Elena dudó. "Hmm… no sé. ¿De qué te gusta a ti?"

Damon le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía '¿en serio?' "Tú eres la que se muere de hambre, no yo. Tú decides"

"Sí, ya, bueno… entonces… atún, bacon y queso con extra de queso. Si te parece bien". Añadió tímidamente. Damon se derritió por dentro.

"Claro". Dijo con una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza. Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y se dispuso a llamar a una pizzería. Una vez encargada, todo quedó en silencio. De repente a Damon se le ocurrió que Stefan podría volver a casa y sería mejor mantener a Elena escondida de él. Lo mejor sería que estuviera fuera de la casa de huéspedes, pero claramente estaba demasiado débil para salir. "Esto, Elena…" comenzó, "creo que sería mejor si subieras a mi habitación. Ya sabes, por si vuelve Stefan". La sola mención de su hermano hizo que sus ojos se abrieran del miedo. Ella se limitó a asentir e intentó levantarse por sí misma demasiado rápido, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y que se cayera. Pero Damon, gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, la sujetó justo antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Elena recuperó el aliento.

"Gracias". Consiguió decir.

"Si quieres puedo volver a llevarte en brazos". Dijo él en tono sugerente.

Ella intentó zafarse de él.

"Creo que podré ir por mí misma". Esta vez, Damon le permitió incorporarse, aunque mantuvo un brazo en su cintura, sólo por si acaso.

Con cuidado, Damon condujo a Elena por la enorme mansión hacia su dormitorio. Si Elena no hubiera estado tan débil, hubiera admirado un poco más la grandeza de aquel lugar.

El dormitorio de Damon era, como todo en aquella casa, enorme. Tenía una cama (enorme) de matrimonio en el medio, libros, cuadros, una televisión plana colgada de la pared de madera y un enorme cuarto de baño anexo a la habitación. "Wow". Fue todo lo que Elena pudo decir.

"Si quieres, puedes tomarte una ducha o un baño. Yo estaré abajo hasta que acabes, ¿vale?"

Elena receló un poco. El cuarto de baño carecía de puerta, por lo que si Damon decidía entrar, nada le impediría verla desnuda. Por otra parte, no tenía más opciones; además necesitaba una ducha después de Dios sabe cuánto tiempo en aquella celda. "De acuerdo". Terminó diciendo, "confío en ti".

Damon se quedó sorprendido y, durante un segundo de más se quedó allí plantado sin decir nada, mirándola. Luego, bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. Durante todo el tiempo que Elena estuvo en la ducha, él concentró todos sus esfuerzos en no pensar si quiera en la chica desnuda que ahora mismo estaba en su habitación.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.: Bueno, primero me gustaría decir que lo siento por la larga espera, pero es que mis padres ahora no me dejan utilizar el ordenador entre semana y cuando lo utilizaba estaba básicamente en internet, así que no me ponía a traducir el capítulo, que lleva meses escrito, por cierto. Pero no os preocupéis porque como la historia en inglés no ha tenido muchas reviews, creo que la borraré y subiré capítulos más rápido. **

**Otra cosa que quería decir es que se me ha ocurrido una idea para otra fic (Delena por supuesto ;)) Esta estaría basada en los libros, en el 5º para ser más exactos. Sería un oneshot con posibilidad de más capítulos. Empezaría cuando Stefan echa a Damon de la casa de huéspedes después de que él salve a Bonnie. Elena está llorando pidiéndole que se quede pero él se va. En el libro se queda ahí, pero yo me pregunté: "¿Y si Elena lo hubiera seguido?" Bueno pues ya está casi acabada y si os gusta la idea, la paso de mi "cuaderno de inspiraciones" al ordenador y la subo. **

**Bueno, nada más, que ya sé que estaréis impacientes por leerlo. Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo y vuestra paciencia. Dejad review, porfaaa. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Punto de vista de Elena.**

Estuve en la ducha una eternidad. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba liberarme de cualquier cosa que me recordara las horas que había pasado encerrada ahí abajo. Necesitaba que mis agarrotados músculos se relajaran y el agua caliente obró maravillas con ellos. Necesitaba olvidar el mundo. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía imaginar que estaba en el cuarto de baño que compartía con Jeremy, pero en cuanto abría los ojos la terrible realidad volvía a aplastarme.

Al menos Damon me había rescatado. No quería imaginarme si quiera lo que Stefan me hubiera hecho en cuanto volviera, pues no se hubiera creído que todavía estaba inconsciente. Entonces, ¿qué hubiera pasado? No. No podía permitirme pensar en eso. No todavía. No cuando todavía seguía en su casa. Porque aquella era su casa, ¿no? Eso significaba que en cualquier momento podría volver y… ¡Elena, para! ¡Basta! Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme. Respiré profundamente una y otra vez hasta que me noté más o menos calmada.

Por mucho que me gustara, no podía prolongar aquel momento eternamente. Con un suspiro cerré el agua y envolví mi cuerpo en una toalla. Un rápido vistazo a la ropa que había llevado todo este tiempo, me bastó para saber que no me la pondría: estaba manchada con sangre y suciedad. Lo único que me apetecía hacer con ella era quemarla para olvidar las últimas horas.

Volví a la habitación de Damon y una ola de alivio me recorrió cuando vi encima de la cama una camiseta y unos pantalones sobre los que descansaba una nota:

_Son para ti. Pensé que no querrías volver a ponerte la misma ropa. _

_Damon._

De inmediato sentí una gratitud desmesurada hacia Damon. Casi no me importaba la posibilidad de que fuera un vampiro como Stefan. Él me había salvado. Podría haber hecho caso omiso a la chica que estaba en aquel calabozo para no tener problemas con su… pariente, pero no, había decidido ayudarme.

La voz de Damon interrumpió mis pensamientos:

"¿Estás visible?" preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Un momento!" grité mientras me deslizaba en la ropa que me había dejado. "¡Ya puedes pasar!" Me sentí un tanto incómoda al decirle a alguien cuándo podía pasar a su propia habitación. Damon entró con una caja enorme de pizza que simplemente olía genial, unas latas de refresco y una botella de lo que parecía whiskey. "¿Quieres que te ayude?" pregunté.

"No es necesario. Vamos, siéntate conmigo. Prometo que no te morderé", añadió con una sonrisa torcida. Yo abrí los ojos, asustada. "Por favor, era sólo una broma." Vale, humor negro, nada que no pudiera manejar.

"Sí ya, muy gracioso." Susurré mientras me sentaba junto a él. Abrí la caja y cogí un trozo para empezar a comer. Me pareció que aquel era el mejor manjar del mundo. Comí en silencio, con Damon observando cada movimiento que hacía absorto en sus pensamientos. Cuando terminé, me recosté cómodamente en el sofá, cogí otra lata de Coca-Cola y bebí un largo trago mientras lo observaba. Estuvimos mirándonos durante largo rato. Finalmente, recordé algo que había dicho Stefan antes, algo sobre una tal Katherine. Quizá Damon supiera de qué diablos hablaba.

"Esto… Damon." Comencé dubitativa.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" No estaba segura de qué respuesta esperarme. Él se lo pensó un poco antes de contestarme:

"Sí, claro."

Inhalé profundamente armándome de valor y al fin pregunté:

"¿Quién es Katherine?"

Observé cuidadosamente las emociones que surcaban su rostro en meros segundos. Pude distinguir sorpresa, ira y lo que parecía dolor antes de que su rostro se volviera impasible. Me contestó con otra pregunta.

"¿Qué es lo que tú sabes sobre ella?"

"Sólo las incoherencias que Stefan decía. Se preguntaba cómo era posible, luego dijo era obvio que no era Katherine porque soy humana y luego que Katherine siempre lo sorprendía. Sinceramente no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Solo quiero saber quién diablos es esa tal Katherine."

"Bueno, para ello habría que remontarse hasta hace 145 años. En 1864, cuando mi hermano y yo todavía éramos humanos. Katherine Pierce vino a la plantación de mi familia porque había quedado huérfana para vivir con nosotros. Ella era preciosa y tanto mi hermano y yo nos enamoramos de ella. Lo malo es que era muy egoísta y cruel, jugaba con nosotros sin piedad, haciendo promesas sobre una eternidad juntos etcétera.

Seguramente habrás oído hablar de la batalla de Willow Creek, ¿no?" Yo asentí. Era parte de la historia del pueblo. "Bueno, pues deberías saber que no fue en absoluto como dicen tus libros de historia. En realidad aquella noche lo que hubo fue una cacería de vampiros. Utilizando un invento de Jonathan Gilbert que localizaba los vampiros, los fueron encerrando uno a uno. Si no lo habías supuesto ya, te lo digo ahora: Katherine era un vampiro y fue capturada. Por supuesto, mi hermano y yo hicimos una misión de rescate, para salvarle la vida y, por supuesto, fracasamos y lo único que conseguimos fue que nuestro padre nos matara." Yo le dediqué una mirada de sorpresa mientras él se encogía de hombros.

"¿Vuestro propio padre… os mató?" pregunté incrédula.

"Sí bueno, éramos una deshonra para él, yo especialmente; así que…"

"Bueno, esto me parece muy interesante, de veras, pero… ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

Él se levantó y dijo:

"Voy a buscar una cosa, vuelvo en unos segundos." Antes de que pudiera contestar, había desaparecido de la habitación. ¿No podía contestar a mi pregunta primero y buscar lo que fuera a buscar después? "Lo encontré." Su voz me hizo saltar. Estaba sentado de nuevo en el sofá, como si nunca se hubiera marchado.

"¿Qué era eso tan importante para que no me contestaras antes?" Pregunté un tanto cabreada.

Él se limitó a extenderme un trozo de papel que resultó ser una fotografía antigua. La examiné cuidadosamente, horrorizada al ver que la mujer de la fotografía era exactamente igual que yo.

"Ésa," dijo en voz baja, "es Katherine".

Yo levanté la vista hacia él. "¿Qué?", logré susurrar, "pero… ¿cómo es posible? S-s-somos iguales."

"Sinceramente, no lo sé. Puede que Katherine tuviera un hijo antes de convertirse, aunque no me dijo nada. Nunca hablaba de su pasado."

Yo me quedé pensativa durante un rato. Katherine era una vampira que había transformado a Damon y a Stefan en 1864. Yo era su retrato, como un recordatorio de lo que Katherine había hecho hace tanto tiempo.

"¿Crees que por eso Stefan me secuestró?", pregunté con voz ausente, "¿Por mi… similitud a Katherine?"

"No, eso hubiera sido más propio de mí." Cuando vio mi mirada escéptica, se explicó: "Stefan siempre ha sido el 'hermano bueno', aunque tuvo sus momentos cuando fue transformado. Después de sus 'fases de destripador', se arrepentía muchísimo e iniciaba una dieta de depresión, aburrimiento y sangre de animales." Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que ya sé a cuál prefieres." Dije en apenas un susurro.

Su expresión se suavizó. "No creas. Cuando mi hermano está un su 'fase de destripador', es descuidado y deja un reguero de sangre tras de sí; y cuando está en su 'fase de oh-no!-soy-un-monstruo' es la persona más deprimente que te puedas encontrar. No es capaz de mantener una vida más o menos equilibrada."

"Oh, y cuando está en su 'fase de destripador'…"

"Es impredecible." Concluyó él. "La sangre humana le hace eso."

Entonces recordé cómo me había mordido antes, el dolor insoportable al notar cómo me extraía la sangre. Me estremecí al recordarlo. "Él me mordió." Dije con voz ausente.

"Ya lo he visto." Estuvo pensativo antes de continuar. "Elena, sé que esto debe ser difícil, pero me gustaría que me contaras todo lo que pasó con Stefan."

Me puse tensa. El tiempo que había pasado con Stefan había sido poco, pero preferiría no volver a rememorarlo. "Preferiría no volver a hablar de ello. Además, creo que es hora de que vaya a casa. Mi tía Jenna estará preocupada y Stefan podría llegar en cualquier momento." Me esperaba que me presionara, pero gracias a Dios, no lo hizo.

"Sí, claro. Por favor, permíteme llevarte a casa. Esto está alejado de todo."

Deshicimos el camino desde su habitación y él me condujo hasta la puerta. Fuera, hacía un poco de frío y empezaba a llover. El sol estaba poniéndose al otro lado de los bosques que rodeaban la mansión. "¿Vamos?" Oí la voz de Damon en mi oído.

"Sí, claro."

Lo seguí hasta un Chevrolet Camaro azul antiguo y me subí a él. Le indiqué el camino hacia mi casa y nos pusimos en marcha. El trayecto hacia casa fue más bien silencioso. Cuando llegamos, me volví hacia él.

"Gracias. En serio. Podrías haberme dejado en ese calabozo para no tener problemas con tu hermano, pero en cambio decidiste salvarme." Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Él sonrió a su vez. "Ya sabes, soy un caballero siempre dispuesto a ayudar a una dama en apuros. Además, no hay nada que más me divierta que cabrear a mi hermanito."

"¿Crees que vendrá aquí?" Pregunté con miedo.

"No. Y si viniera tendría que ser invitado para poder entrar." Arqueé una ceja ante eso. "Ya sabes, cosas de vampiros."

Sacudí la cabeza. No sabía si quería saber más sobre su mundo o no. Abrí la puerta del coche con cuidado y salí. Cuando me volví después de cerrar la puerta, Damon estaba a mi lado. Ahogué un grito. "¡Dios! ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, por favor?"

"Vaya. Estás que saltas, ¿eh?" Dijo él en tono ligero. ¡Estaba disfrutando! Puse los ojos en blanco.

"No es gracioso."

"Claro que no." Su rostro se puso serio. Sólo quedaban trazas de diversión en sus ojos. Suspiré y me dirigí hacia mi casa. Me palpé la ropa para coger las llaves, pero estaban en la cazadora, que estaba en casa de Damon.

"Mierda." Susurré. "Mis llaves están en tu casa. Creo que sí habrá alguien en casa…" Con eso llamé a la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se oyera algo al otro lado de la puerta. A los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta mostrando a una tía Jenna alicaída y ojerosa, con los ojos rojos del llanto. En cuanto me vio, su rostro pasó de alicaído a sorprendido y después una emoción que sólo podía describirse como _terror_. "Tía Jenna, ¿estás bien?" En cuanto oyó mis palabras, se desmayó. "¡Jenna!"

"¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?" Dijo la voz de Jeremy desde las escaleras. Yo lo miré y pareció igual de sorprendido que Jenna, sólo que su rostro se iluminó de alegría, al contrario que Jenna. "¡Elena! ¡Sabía que no estabas muerta!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de la Autora: Okay, a ver esto es MUY IMPORTANTE, así que por favor, leedlo. ¿Os acordáis de la idea que tuve sobre una fanfic basada en los libros? Si no os acordáis, leed la nota del anterior capítulo. Bueno, pues esta mañana he terminado de pasarla al ordenador, está casi terminada y lo único que necesito es que me deis vuestra opinión en vuestras reviews para decidirme a subirlo o no.**

**Otra cosa que quería hacer era agradecer a claracatibiela, Ohmydamonsalvatore, jojo10298-somerhalder, charo-Rt, dAniibEp y tefi96. Las maravillosas reviews que me habéis dejado. En serio, de no ser por vosotras, hubiera dejado la fic en el enorme baúl de los borradores. **

**Muchas gracias por leerme. Y sin más demora, os dejo con un nuevo capítulo terminado en tiempo récord. :)**

**Capítulo 6**

**Punto de vista de Elena.**

Las palabras de Jeremy seguían repitiéndose en mi cabeza: "¡Sabía que no estabas muerta!; ¡Sabía que no estabas muerta!; ¡…muerta!; ¡…muerta!" ¿De dónde diablos se sacaba que yo estaba muerta? Ahora entendía la reacción de Jenna. Para ella habrá sido como haber visto un fantasma.

Miré a Damon que seguía en el umbral de la puerta detrás de mí. Parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

"Jeremy, ¿qué quieres decir con eso de que estaba muerta?" pregunté con un hilo de voz.

"Pues bueno, vino n tío diciendo que estabas muerta y que tu cuerpo no podía recuperarse. Debíamos celebrar tu funeral y seguir con nuestras vidas. Jenna se lo creyó a pies juntillas y no quería hablar de ello, mientras que a mí todo eso me parecía un poco extraño. Y en el fondo pensaba que todo aquello era una farsa y estabas viva, pero no podía hacer nada."

Estuve en blanco unos segundos intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. La voz de Damon me sacó de mi ensoñación:

"Jeremy, ¿hace cuánto que vino este tío?"

Jeremy pareció pensárselo un poco antes de responder:

"Hace como dos o tres días. Después de que Elena se fuera a dar una vuelta."

"¿Podrías describirlo?"

"Sí, bueno era mayor que yo. Tendría unos diecisiete, dieciocho años, aunque era algo más bajo que yo. Pelo castaño, ojos verdes… y actuaba de un modo muy extraño: insistió en que lo invitáramos a entrar en casa y cuando Jenna se cortó con el cuchillo haciendo la cena, juraría que vi cómo sus ojos se oscurecían, pero me dijo que aquello era un producto de mi imaginación y que lo olvidara, así que no estoy seguro."

Según Jer describía al 'tío', mi mente se iba haciendo una imagen de lo que describía. No me hizo falta mucho esfuerzo, pues ya lo había visto antes, en la celda. Stefan. Había estado en mi casa y había dicho a Jenna y a Jeremy que estaba muerta. "¿Pero cómo pudisteis creerle tan fácilmente?" Pregunté. Conocía a mi familia. No se habrían creído algo así de la boca de un desconocido porque sí.

"Los obligó." Dijo Damon tras de mí. "Es una… habilidad que tenemos. Podemos obligar a la gente a hacer algo, sentir algo e incluso borrar sus recuerdos para nuestros fines. Resulta útil a la hora de cazar."

Bueno, aquello tenía algo de sentido, si es que algo dentro de aquel sinsentido lo tenía. Stefan había 'obligado' a mi familia a creer que estaba muerta para, así, poder 'divertirse' conmigo. Contuve un escalofrío.

Sacudí la cabeza. Ya lidiaría con eso más tarde. Lo importante ahora era Jenna. Casi me había olvidado de que estaba en mis brazos. "Damon, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar a Jenna al sofá?" Pregunté con voz distraída.

"No."

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo con los ojos entornados. "¿Y por qué?, si se puede saber."

"Bueno, me resulta un tanto difícil, por no decir imposible; coger algo que está dentro de una casa en la que no puedo entrar." Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Entonces caí.

'Vampiro, Elena.' Pensé. 'No puede entrar sin invitación.'

"Oh. Esto… pasa, por favor." Él avanzó con paso vacilante dentro de la casa y pareció complacido a ver que podía entrar. "Ahora, ¿puedes ayudarme a llevar a Jenna al sofá?"

"Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, señorita Gilbert." Dijo con una reverencia. Sin más dilación, cogió a Jenna en brazos como a un niño y la depositó cuidadosamente sobre el sofá. Yo me arrodillé junto a ella e intenté despertarla en vano.

"Esto, Elena." Oí a Jeremy decir. "Tal vez deberías dejarla descansar. No es que haya dormido muy bien últimamente." Miré a Jenna y suspiré. Sí que parecía cansada. Ya aclararíamos todo este embrollo cuando descansara. "Muy bien." Dije finalmente. "Damon, ya puedes irte." Está bien, no quería que se fuese, pero creía que ya había abusado demasiado de él y tendría mejores cosas que hacer.

"Ah, no." Dijo él serio. "Si te crees que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, lo llevas claro. Ahora que sabemos que Stefan sabe dónde vives y ha sido invitado, ¿cuál crees que será el primer lugar al que vaya cuando vea que no estás en mi casa? No me voy a mover de tu lado hasta que sepa qué hacer con él." El tono de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos azules me dijeron que no aceptaría un 'no' por respuesta, así que suspiré y le dije en tono despreocupado:

"Como quieras."

En el fondo estaba aliviada de que hubiera decidido quedarse: su compañía no era desagradable y estaba bastante segura de que me había salvado la vida.

"Voy a por unas mantas. Quiero estar aquí cuando Jenna despierte."

"Elena, necesitas descansar." Protestó él.

"Bueno, pues si eso es cierto, me dormiré en el sillón y tú me despertarás cuando Jenna haga el más mínimo movimiento." Mi tono de voz no daba lugar a discusión. Me daba igual que fuera un vampiro, estaba en mi casa haría lo que quisiera. Él se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. Súspiró y alzó las manos a modo de rendición.

"Como quieras."

Subí a mi habitación y me cambié las ropas de Damon por un pijama y cogí unas mantas viejas que había en mi armario. Cuando volví al salón, descubrí que Jeremy se había ido y a Damon de pie en el medio de la sala sumido en sus pensamientos y mirando a nada en particular.

"¿Dónde está Jeremy?" le pregunté.

"Oh, dijo que iba a subir a su habitación a dormir." Parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo más pero no lo hizo. Traté de quitarle importancia, pero no pude evitar pensar que la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos era mi hermano pequeño.

Me senté en el otro sofá y puse la tele, determinada a no dormirme. Damon se sentó a mi lado mientras yo zappeaba por los canales de televisión buscando algo decente para ver. En un canal echaban 'Drácula de Bram Stoker', dirigida por Francis Ford Coppola. "Tienes que estar de coña.", susurré.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Damon con curiosidad a mi lado. Lo miré escépticamente y señalé a la tele. "Me preguntaba si no había otro día para echar la historia del vampiro que quiere conquistar a la réplica de su amor perdido 300 años atrás." Dije amargamente. Continué navegando por la programación y descubrí la película de 'El Exorcista' (la versión original). Acababa de empezar, así que le dejé. La primera vez que la había visto era con 13 años en la casa de Caroline. Para entonces me había dado muchísimo miedo y había tenido pesadillas una semana entera. Ahora ya no me daba miedo, sino que me causaba risa: cuando la niña bajaba la escalera a cuatro patas y boca arriba, cuando decía aquello de: "¿Por qué no vas a ver los he hace la zorra de tu hijaaa?"; o cuando estaba vomitando atada a la cama, me reía como si aquello fuera la mejora comedia que hubiera visto.

Cuando el cura estaba haciendo el exorcismo, tuve una duda:

"¿A los vampiros os afectan las cruces y esas cosas?" Volví la cabeza para mirarlo.

"No, a menos que la fe de la persona que los porta sea auténtica, entonces el objeto se ilumina y nos quema. Pero ahora casi nadie tiene fe auténtica, así que en la mayoría de los casos son inútiles. El único arma efectiva contra nosotros, aparte de la estaca y la luz solar, es la verbena."

"¿Verbena?"

"Sí. Es una hierba casi extinta que es tóxica para nosotros: cuando la tocamos, nos quema y si la ingerimos, nos debilita."

"Interesante…"

"Otra cosa. Si, por algún casual, te da por luchar contra un vampiro, te advierto que no tendrás ninguna oportunidad. Somos mucho más fuertes y rápidos. Así que, ni lo intentes."

"¿Para qué voy a luchar yo contra un vampiro si tengo a uno en mi casa para hacerlo?" Pregunté con una sonrisilla.

"_Touché_. Sólo era por si acaso se te pasaba por esa cabecita hacerte la heroína. Eso nunca acaba bien."

"Como quieras…" Dije bostezando. Sinceramente, estaba cansada por haber estado inconsciente en aquella celda durante tres días sin comida ni agua.

"Duérmete, Elena." Lo miré adormilada. Sus ojos azul claro eran amables y me sonreía con dulzura. "Te prometo que si Jenna hace el más mínimo movimiento, te despertaré, ¿vale?"

Su oferta era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Asentí y me acomodé en el sofá. Él pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me acercó a él. Yo apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro (el cual, debo añadir que era de lo más cómodo) y cerré los ojos. En seguida, el sueño amortiguó el sonido de la película, que ya se acercaba a su fin. A los pocos minutos estaba dormida en brazos de un completo desconocido vampiro, donde me permití olvidar el resto del mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de la Autora (1): Bueno, aquí estoy. No he tardado demasiado en subir el capítulo, ¿no? Bueno, no estoy muy segura de si os va a gustar o no. Si no os ha gustado, tengo los motivos por los que he escrito esto al final del capítulo. **

**Capítulo 7**

Punto de vista de Damon:

Elena se durmió rápidamente en mis brazos. Me dediqué durante varios minutos a observar, anonadado. Era increíble lo igual que era a Katherine: el rostro, los ojos, la voz... la única diferencia física era aparentemente el pelo: el de Elena era totalmente liso, de un castaño profundo, mientras que el de Katherine era rizado y un tono o dos más oscuro. Por el resto eran completamente idénticas, físicamente, claro. No tenían nada que ver en el resto: cómo hablaban, cómo actuaban e incluso la manera en que se movían era distinta. Me encontré a mí mismo elaborando una lista mental con las diferencias que había podido apreciar hasta ese momento.

Bajé la vista de nuevo hacia Elena. Tan diferente a Katherine, pero tan igual en apariencia... Era normal que el pequeño Stefan las hubiera confundido, A mí me hubiera pasado lo mismo si la hubiera visto caminando por la calle y no tirada en una celda en la que el aroma de su sangre lo llenaba todo y hacía descartar toda posibilidad de que fuera Katherine.

No había mentido a Elena antes, cuando le dije que hubiera sido algo más típico de mí el secuestrarla por su similitud a Katherine, pero, aun así; no lo hubiera hecho como Stefan... Es que Stefan tenía que transformar una idea brillante en un completo desastre. Yo la hubiera influenciado para que se viniera conmigo y después la trataría como una reina. Amaba demasiado a Katherine como para herir a su réplica. Sería una buena sustituta hasta que sacara a Katherine de la tumba. Entonces, le habría borrado los recuerdos y ella volvería a su vida normal mientras que Katherine y yo estaríamos juntos para la eternidad. Sonaba como algo perfecto. Todos salíamos ganando y Stefan perdiendo. Perfecto.

Sólo quedaban dos semanas para que el cometa pasara por Mystic Falls y su Poder duraría como un mes, tiempo suficiente para reunir todo lo que necesitaba para abrir la tumba. Con suerte el cristal de Emily estaría donde lo había dejado hace casi siglo y medio; y la joven brujita Bennet no sería difícil de convencer. Durante todo ese tiempo, podría estar con Elena, aprovechando que de todos modos tenía que protegerla del idiota de mi hermano; podría tener un adelanto de lo que me esperaba en mes y medio...

Elena, que poco a poco había ido deslizándose hasta que su cabeza ahora usaba mi muslo a modo de almohada, se acomodó un poco a su nueva postura y suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Me preguntaba qué podría estar soñando para sonreir de esa manera después de todo por lo que había pasado. ¿Un novio? El súbito pensamiento de ella abrazando y besando a otro chico como ella, humano, adolescente; me hizo sentir lo mismo que sentía cuando sabía que Katherine estaba con mi hermano: celos. Pero éso era imporsible. Elena no era mía (bueno, lo sería durante el próximo mes y medio, pero de momento no lo era). No podía sentir celos. Además, no sabía si era cierto o no eso de que tuviera novio, así que estaba desvariando, como un loco.

Pero ella seguía sonriendo en su sueño y yo me estaba muriendo de curiosidad por saber el motivo. A lo mejor podía entrar en su mente para averiguarlo. No. Tenía que vigilarla. Stefan no tardaría en averiguar que Elena no estaba en 'su sitio' y vendría hacia aquí. ¿Y qué pasaría si él irrumpía cuando yo estaba dentro de la mente de Elena, compartiendo aquel maravilloso sueño que estaba teniendo y cambiándolo si no me gustaba? Me mataría. Y luego se llevaría a Elena otra vez. Y seguramente mataría o volvería a influenciar a su familia para que la olvidara. Esto me llevaba a otra cosa que me tenía intriado. ¿Por qué diablos la compulsión no había funcionado con el crío? Es decir, había funcionado, pero no del todo, pues el chico había tenido dudas. Puede que Stefan todavía estuviera con la dieta de animales cuando lo hizo. Si él estaba débil por ese triste intento de dieta, tenía sentido que el chico se hubiera resistido. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué la tía de Elena, Jenna, no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo ocurrido?

Ese pensamiento me siguió consumiendo el resto de la noche hasta que noté que Elena comezaba a despertarse. Sonreí para mis adentros. Podía notar cómo, al darse cuenta de que su cabeza estaba en mi muslo, se sonrojaba y su respiración se aceleraba, pero que, aun así; no variaba ni un centímetro su posición. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba para poner en marcha la idea del 'adelanto de Katherine'.

"Vaya, la Bella Durmiente se despierta." Dije con tono ligero.

"¿Tan tarde es?" Preguntó ella, incorporándose lentamente y con voz adormilada. Estaba completamente adorable.

"¿Quién ha dicho nada de ser tarde? Hasta donde yo sé, tú eres bella y estabas durmiendo. Eso te hace la Bella Durmiente." Expliqué como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo y alargando un dedo para rozarle la punta de la nariz. Ella se sonrojó todavía más y apartó la vista, lo que la hizo parecer todabía más adorable.

"Voy a desayunar. ¿Quieres algo?" Dijo intentando parecer fría y neutral, pero su pulso la delataba.

"Claro. Creí que nunca me lo ofrecerías." Dije mientras le apartaba el pelo del cuello, como si fuera a morderla. Sus ojos se abrieron del terror y apartó mi mano de un manotazo al tiempo que se levantaba atropelladamente.

"¡Damon!" Chilló. Al instante se tapó la boca con la mano y miró a su tía, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá. Yo ya me estaba riendo de ella.

"Sólo era una broma." Dije levantándome riéndome. Ella intentó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero la manta estaba enredada entre sus piernas y se tropezó con ella. Se hubiera caído de no ser porque yo, como el perfecto caballero que soy, no la hubiera cogido de las muñecas en el último segundo atrayéndola hacia mí. Despacio, acerqué mis labios a su oído y dije en apenas un susurro: "Yo sólo te morderé cuando tú me lo pidas, princesa."

Despacio, bajé los labios desde su oído hacia el cuello, pasando por la mandíbula y acariciándola suavemente. Cuando llegué a mi destino, inhalé profundamente, dejando que su aroma inundara mis sentido. Noté como mis colmillos se alargaban y afilaban, pero no iba a morderla. Controlé el impulso de morder y me limité a besar la marca de mordisco que Stefan le había dejado. Sentí cómo un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y cómo la tensión inicial iba desapareciendo hasta que ella estuvo completamente relajada; incluso estaba bastante seguro de que, si no la hubiera estado sujetando, las rodillas le habrían fallado. Con gran satisfacción al ver cómo la afectaba, sonreí maliciosamente y me aparté poco a poco de ella.

Durante medio minuto, Elena estuvo como en trance, hasta que de repente, pareció volver a la realidad. Cuando habló, lo hacía de forma incoherente:

"Creo que... sí, bueno... estooooo... voy a... estooo... sí, el desayuno." Decía mientras intentaba sacar las piernas de entre la manta.

"Por supuesto," dije yo en tono amistoso, "yo te espero aquí, por si acaso tu tía se despierta."

De repente, ella pareció mucho más atenta y consciente de la realidad. Me miró a mí y después a su inconsciente tía y dijo precipitadamente:

"¿Por qué no vienes mejor a la cocina conmigo? También podemos ver si Jenna se despierta desde allí." Parecía aterrada ante la posibilidad de dejarme a solas con su tía. Esto me produjo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, me agradaba que me tuviera miedo, era lo normal y mucho más, después del pequeño número del vampiro hambriento y seductor que acababa de montar hacía escasos minutos. Pero, por otro lado, quería que ella comprendiera que yo no le haría daño. Sería como herir a Katherine, y eso no pasaría nunca. Tal y como había dicho antes, a Elena la trataría como a una reina, aunque eso no que taba que quisiera divertirme un poco a su costa.

"Como quieras." Respodí finalmente, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

La seguí hasta la amplia cocina, donde ella ya estaba ordenando los ingredientes para hacerse unas tostadas. Con deliberada lentitud y cuidado, fue trabajando en su desayuno sin dedicarme una sola mirada, a pesar de que estaba sentado justo en frente de ella.

Yo la estaba observando atentamente, absorto por la sencillez de sus acciones y movimientos. No hace falta decir que no había visto en mi vida cocinar a Katherine. Nunca lo había visto realizar ninguna de las cosas cotidianas que Elena estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Ella estaba terminando de hacer su última tostada cuando, incomodada por el silencio, dijo con voz dubitativa:

"¿A vosotros os gusta este tipo de... comida?"

"La verdad es que sí. En realidad, mientras mantengamos una cantidad mínima de sangre en nuestro cuerpo, podemos comer cualquier cosa." Dije cogiendo una tostada del plato que tenía en frente y dándole un mordisco. "Mmm... Deliciosas."

Ella me dedicó una mirada que expresaba indignación y sorpresa a partes iguales antes de continuar:

"¿Y el ajo?"

"Podría comerlo, pero, personalmente; lo odio. Ugh..." Fingí que me estremecía. "Lo cierto es que prácticamente todo lo que hayas visto en películas y libros es falso." Continué explicándole.

"Ya, seguro... ¿Has visto a... a Stefan rondando por aquí?" Cuando pronunció el nombre de mi hermano casi se le quebró la voz, pero intentó disimularlo. Pasé de 'modo capullo' a 'modo preocupado'.

"Nop. Aquí no se ha presentado. De todas maneras, no deberías salir sola a ningún sitio."

"¿Ni si quiera de día?" Preguntó ella sorprendida. "Dijiste que la luz del sol os quema."

"Ya, pero es que mi hermano y yo somos especiales. Tenemos estos súper-anillos," dije mientras levantaba mi mano enseñandole el anillo que me había dado Emily, "nos protegen del sol, así que, repito, no deberías salir sola a ningún sitio ni tampoco quedarte sola en casa. Tienes suerte de que yo tenga tiempo libre de sobra para protegerte."

Ella se quedó pensativa por un segundo cuando de repente, preguntó: "¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi seguridad?"

Me quedé petrificado. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que lo hacía por la misma razón por la que mi hermano la había secuestrado? ¿Porque se parecía al amor de mi existencia? ¿Porque quería que fuera mía hasta que sacara a Katherine de aquella condenada tumba dentro de mes y medio? Probablemente se enfadaría conmigo y me echaría de sus casa, entonces tendría que influenciarla para que me aceptara a su lado y no quería hacer eso. Quería que aquello fuera lo más real posible. Por primera vez en mis ciento cuarenta y cinco años de vida (mejor dicho, no-vida) como vampiro, algo me impedía obligar a un humano a hacer lo que yo quisiera.

En el salón, la tía de Elena, Jenna, comenzaba a despertarse le dije a una espectante Elena: "Tu tía está despierta."

Obviamente, ella no se esperaba aquella respuesta. De hecho, casi parecía haberse olviadado de la existencia de su tía. Dedicándome una última mirada que no sabía cómo interpretar, salió interpretar, salió de la cocida y se dirigió al salón.

Tenía la sensación de que Elena no iba a dejar el tema así porque sí, per de momento, ella tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Con un suspiro, salí de la cocina para dirigirme a la puerta de entrada. Elena me detectó en un momento.

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó entre curiosa y preocupada.

"Sólo voy a daros un poco e intimidad." Le guiñé un ojo. "No te preocupes. Estaré en el porche."

Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza en mi dirección, se volvió para hablar con su conmocionada tía.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, me llevé la sorpresa del siglo.

"Vaya, mira lo que ha traído el viento." Dije con una pequeña sonrisa. "Hola, hermano."

**Nota de la Autora (2): Si no os ha gustado, lo siento de veras. Pero es que tenéis que comprender que Damon fue a Mystic Falls para liberar a Katherine después de 145 años echándola de menos. No puedo cambiar eso en unos pocos capítulos, sino que tiene que ir algo despacio, con mucha tensión sexual eventualmente resuelta ;) Dejad review, porfa, que os prometo que esto se va a poner más interesante. **

**Muchas graciaaaaaas, besoooos. Rebeku95**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, aquí estoy. No sé si os va a gustar el capitulo. La verdad es que no ha sido muy interesante de escribir. Creo que el siguiente será mucho mejor. Espero poder subir la semana que viene, pero no sé. Estoy castigada sin ordenador... :S **

**Otra cosa que quería decir antes de que se me olvidara: ¿Os acordáis de la fic basada en los libros de la que os hablé? Bueno, pues ya la he subido, para los que no se habían enterado. Se llama 'No te dejaré caer' y repito: es un oneshot con posibilidad de más capítulos, siempre que consiga reviews suficientes ;) **

**Bueno, pues sin más dilación, os dejo con el capítulo, que cada vez me enrollo más lol. Graciaas y dejad review. :D Rebeku95**

**Capítulo 8**

**Punto de vista de Elena:**

"¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi seguridad?" No conseguía entenderlo. Vale. Yo había estado encadenada en una celda en su casa. Vale. Él me había salvado de su hermano. Pero, aparte de eso (que no es que fuera poco), Damon y yo éramos completos desconocidos. Lo único que me vinculaba remotamente a él era mi similitud a la vampira que había transformado a él y a su hermano en 1864 y a la que Damon amaba (estaba segura de que él la seguía queriendo). ¿Por eso era por lo que se preocupaba tanto por mí?

Observé atentamente a Damon. Era evidente que lo había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Estaba totalmente petrificado. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban fijos en mi rostro, pero en realidad no me miraba. Parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Casi había perdido la esperanza cuando habló:

"Tu tía está despierta."

Tardé un momento en procesar su respuesta. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que me diera una respuesta llena de sentimientps, pero tampoco esperaba que eludiera el tema de aquel modo. De hecho, estaba tan concentrada en mi pregunta que prácticamente me había olvidado de que Jenna estaba en el salón.

Lo miré por última vez. Él seguía pensativo, mirando al frente, donde yo me encontraba hacía meros segundos. Volvió la cabeza cuando notó mi mirada. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, pude ver que él estaba tan confuso por su actitud como yo, o eso me pareció ver. Y entre toda aquella confusión, me pareció distinguir un brillo de respeto, pero no estaba completamente segura. Creo que Damon es la clase de persona con la que nunca puedes estar seguro de algo.

Me dirigí al salón para ver a Jenna incorporándose lentamente del sofá.

"¿Tía Jenna?" Pregunté suavamente.

"¿Qué...?" Jenna giró la cabeza en todas direcciones hasta que me vio de pie a la entrada del salón. De nuevo, su rostro palideció, pero ahora el terror que había anoche, había sido remplazado por confusión, "¿Elena? Pero... debo estar alucinando otra vez porque tú estás muerta."

"No, tía Jenna, no estás alucinando. Soy yo de verdad. Y anoche tampoco estabas alucinando. Ese chico te mintió. No estoy muerta." Dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco al sofá.

"No, pero no es sólo anoche. Desde que has muerto, has venido todos los días para decirme que tu muerte es culpa mía, me echabas en cara que Jeremy se hubiera metido en las drogas y que soy una mala tutora y... y... todo es verdad, todo esto es... es mi culpa..." Ahora Jenna estaba llorando. Yo la abracé y ella sollozó en mi hombro.

"Shhh... Todo va a estar bien. Sabes que eso no es verdad. Eres la mejor tutora que podríamos desear." Continué susurrándole cosas para calmarla. Entonces vi a Damon dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada. "¿Adónde vas?" No me dejaría ahora sola después del discursito sobre mi protección, ¿verdad? A lo mejor había cambiado de idea. A lo mejor mi pregunta le había hecho darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no tenía por qué protegerme.

"Sólo voy a daros un poco de intimidad." Me guiñó un ojo al detectar mi preocupación. "No te preocupes. Estaré en el porche."

Una ola de alivio me recorrió mientras asentía levemente en su dirección y volví a centrar mi atención en Jenna, quien parecía ahora más calmada, aunque seguía susurrando cosas como:

"Te echo muchísimo de menos, Elena... Esto sin ti no es igual... Ojalá pudieras volver..."

"Tía Jenna," dije seria, "esto es real. Estoy aquí. He vuelto. ¿No me ves? ¿No me oyes? Estoy aquí y no pienso irme, ¿de acuerdo?"

Jenna asintió, como si simplemente quisiera darme la razón para no enfadarme, pero sin terminárselo de creer totalmente. ¿Acaso esa cosa que hacen los vampiros es tan poderosa? ¿Acaso mi tía cada vez que me viera, vería a un fantasma? ¿Acaso pensaría ella que estaba loca por tener aquellas 'alucinaciones'? No. Aquella no era la pregunta correcta. ¿Acaso _yo_ la estaba volviendo loca ahora mismo? Pero ella decía que ayer no era la primera vez que me veía. ¿Es que había alguna otra doble mía por ahí? A lo mejor era Katherine. No. Damon dijo que Katherine estaba muerta, o al menos lo insinuó.

"Jenna, ¿cuándo dices que me viste antes de ayer?"

"Todos los días desde que muriste, cuando dormía. Te me aparecías en sueños, diciendo que todo esto es mi culpa."

"Pero eso eran sueños, Jenna. No eran reales, pero esto sí. Esto," dije mientras le daba un ligero apretón en la mano, "es real."

Ella volvió a asentir, pero seguía sin creerselo. Creí que era mejor contarle lo que había ocurrido estos días. Respiré profundamente y me dispuse a contarle el corto, pero inolvidable infierno que había vivido.

**3ª persona:**

"¿Y qué te trae por aquí?" Preguntó Damon casualmente cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"No finjas que no lo sabes, Damon." Dijo Stefan sonriendo. "He venido a buscar lo que es mío." La sonrisa desapareció.

"¿Lo que es tuyo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Uno de los conejitos que perseguías entró aquí en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir?" Replicó Damon sarcásticamente.

"Damon, no estoy para tus juegos. ¿Dónde está?"

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Stefan se enfadaba todavía más. Si Damon pulsaba las teclas un poco más perdería el control. Aquello no era normal en Stefan. Stefan no se enfadaba. Podía poner su expresión indignada, poner los ojos en blanco, pero nunca enfadarse. Stefan sólo se enfadaba cuando... La comprensión golpeó a Damon. Stefan volvía a beber sangre humana (en serio). Elena no había sido la única a la que havía mordido, sino que volvía a ser como en los años veinte... Stefan descontrolado por la sed de sangre, son saber lo que hace o deja de hacer. Aun así, Damon estaba convencido de que si Stefan atacara, Damon podría con él fácilmente: mientras que él llevaba 145 años a base de sangre humana, Stefan sólo llevaría una semana o dos como mucho, así que decidió seguir pulsando teclitas.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó finalmente.

"¡Maldia sea, Damon!" Gritó Stefan. "¡Ya sabes a quién me refiero! ¡A la doble de Katherine!"

"Ah, ¿Elena Gilbert, quieres decir? Pues la encantadora Elena no está aquí ahora mismo. ¿Quieres que le dé un mensaje de tu parte?"

"Damon, no me mientas." Repuso Stefan amenazadoramente. "He sido invitado a esta casa. Puedo entrar cuando quiera." Añadió acercándose poco a poco a Damon. Éste no flaqueó.

"Ya, pero tienes un problema: yo no voy a dejarte entrar."

Ante eso, Stefan se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo divertido en los ojos. "En ese caso, supongo que debería irme, ¿no?" Dijo levantando las manos a modo de rendición y dándose la vuelta para irse.

No había dado dos pasos cuando se paró para mirar a Damon. "¿Sabes, hermano? Ahora que lo pienso, tú debes de estar tan enfadado con Katherine como yo. Al fin y al cabo, por su culpa tienes esta vida, igual que yo."

Damon entrecerró los ojos ante eso. "Creo que ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Si fuera el caso, a quien tendría que matar es a ti. De todas formas, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con Elena?"

"¿No te das cuenta?" Dijo Stefan volviendo sobre sus pasos. "¡Esa chica es nuestra oportunidad de desquitarnos, de vengarnos de Katherine!"

"¿Cómo? ¿Dejándola medio muerta cada dos días por turnos?"

"Convirtiéndola en Katherine. Sería como en 1864 otra vez, incluso podríamos transformarla cuando nos cansáramos de ella. Vamos, Damon, podemos recuperar lo que teníamos, volver a ser hermanos."

Damon pareció pensárselo un momento y luego dijo:

"Me tientas, Stefan, _de verdad_, pero ya tengo mis propios planes respecto a Elena y te advierto que no me gusta compartir."

Stefan lo miró entre divertido y decepcionadom pero no dijo nada al respecto. "Tú piénsatelo. Tienes 24 horas." Y con eso, Stefan se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse.

"Damon, si quieres, ya puedes..." Elena se paró en mitad de la frase al ver quién acompañaba a Damon en el porche. Sus ojos se abrieron por el terror mientras que su respiración se había quedado atascada en la garganta y su pulso se aceleraba.

"Hola, Elena." Dijo Stefan. "Perdona que no pueda quedarme más tiempo, pero debería irme. Nos vemos _pronto_." Dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras caminaba de vuelta a su antiguo Porsche rojo.

Elena seguía en estado de _shock_. El mero hecho de volver haber visto a Stefan era aterrador ya de por sí, pero el hecho de que no la hubiera atacado o que le hubiera dedicado unas palabras 'amables', la sorprendía al mismo tiempo que la inquietaba y la aterrorizaba todavía más.

"¿Qué..?" Comenzó a decir, pero se le quebró la voz.

"Entra." Dijo Damon. Como Elena no se movía, Damon la empujó suavemente adentro. "Ya." Ella no opuso resistencia.

Una vez dentro, Damon condujo a Elena hacia la cocina de nuevo.

"Elena." Susurró Damon. "¡Elena!" Repitió un poco más alto y chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos.

Elena sólo susurraba incoherencias. "Ese... ese... e... Stefa... era Stefan." Cuando Elena se oyó diciéndolo en alto, fue como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había pasado. Su respiración se aceleró y su pulso de disparó tanto que Damon temió que fuera a darle una taquicardia. Cuando Elena parecía a punto de gritar, Damon dijo:

"Elena. Elena, mírame." Él posó un dedo en su barbilla obligándola a mirarle. "Vas a estar bien, ¿vale? Yo estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo? Conmigo estás a salvo." Elena asintió levemente.

"¿Por qué estabas hablando con él?" Preguntó en un susurro.

"Él había venido a por ti." Al contrario de lo que él esperaba, Elena no pareció afectada. "También me comentó lo que planeaba hacer. Quería que me uniera a él."

Esta vez, la expresión de Elena, cambió. "¿Vas a aceptar?" Preguntó con el miedo impregnado en la voz.

"¡No!" Damon puso cara de ofendido. "Pero me ha dado un 'tiempo para que me lo piense'."

"Oh. ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando?"

"24 horas."

Elena asintió levemente. De repente, su expresión fue de total arrepentimiento. "Dios, por un momento, cuando os vi fuera en el porche, pensé que lo habíais planeado todo y... Dios, lo siento mucho." Elena comenzó a sollozar levemente. "Seguramente me odiarás ahora mismo." Dejó escapar una risa sin trazas de alegría en ella.

Damon le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva. "Anda, ven aquí." Dijo él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y posaba la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Elena simplemente enterró el rostro en su pecho y se permitió relajarse sólo un poquito.

"Gracias." Dijo Elena después de unos minutos de confortable silencio. "Por todo."

Él sonrió levemente y dijo: "Cuando quieras, princesa."


	9. Chapter 9

**N.A.: Lo siento, lo siento, LO SIENTOOO. De verdad, que lo siento muchísimo por no haber podido subir nada, pero estos días han sido estresantes, no, lo siguiente: exámenes, padres, enfermedad, instituto en general... más exámenes. Bueno, menos mal que ya he terminado los exámenes y estoy algo más relajada. Intenté escribir el capítulo, pero no tuve tiempo hasta este fin de semana. He sido rápida en escribirlo, ¿eh? y además es el capítulo más largo de todos los escritos hasta ahora. Lo terminé el domingo, pero por problemas técnicos no he podido publicarlo. xD**

**Aunque no os creáis que mi cabecita ha parado de funcionar en estos quince días. Además de tener una cierta idea de cómo sería el capítulo 9, se me ha ocurrido una nueva historia. Así que por supuesto, necesito vuestra opinión para decidirme a escribirla o no. Sería un AU, porque los padres de Elena seguirían vivos. La cosa sería esta: Elena se despierta convertida en vampira por un vampiro anónimo (no es ninguno de los Salvatore). Ella se siente confusa y desorientada en un mundo completamente nuevo (muy al estilo Caroline cuando se transformó) y entonces conoce a Damon, que está en Mystic Falls para lo que todos sabemos, y bueno, eso se convierte en una especie de fiesta al estilo _Sexo, Drogas y Rock And Roll_. Bueno, ¿qué os parece? **

**Bueno no os entretengo más. Dejad review. Besos! Rebeku95.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Punto de vista de Elena:**

Después de la visita de Stefan, me encontraba en una especie de estado catatónico en el que actuaba de forma automática. No me sentía tranquila, pero tampoco estaba demasiado preocupada. Era como si todas mis preocupaciones y temores se escondieran tras una coraza que no sabía cuándo abriría.

"Tu tía ya está dormida después de darse cuenta de que todo esto ha sido un broma un tanto retorcida de sus sobrinos. No te preocupes, no se lo ha tomado muy mal. Lo único es… tanto tú como Jeremy estáis castigados sin salir dos semanas…" Se encogió de hombros como para quitarle importancia. Yo seguía sin comprender cómo hacía aquello. Me resultaba fascinante cómo podía manipular la mente humana tan bien.

Aquella tarde, después de que Damon me calmara tras la visita de Stefan, él y yo habíamos trabajado en cómo retirar la… ¿cómo la había llamado él? Compulsión, sí, cómo retirar la compulsión de Jenna para que no creyera que soy una alucinación cada vez que me viera. Habíamos trabajado en la idea de la broma de Jeremy y mía en la que también había participado un 'amigo' de Jeremy. También le había pedido a Damon que le hiciera olvidar la historia que le había contado a Jenna por la mañana. Al fin y al cabo, Jenna no se creyó la historia y tampoco quería que estuviera involucrada en todo este lío digno de la serie Sobrenatural. De hecho, sólo faltaba que los hermanos Winchester aparecieran por mi puerta con una estaca en la mano…

Damon se sentó a mi lado en el sofá. Parecía exhausto mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Por un momento, parecía estar dormido. ¿Los vampiros podían dormir?

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunté mientras me giraba en el sofá para encararlo.

"Sí. La compulsión de Stefan no era muy fuerte… él y su estúpida dieta de animales." Hizo una mueca de asco. "Pero sustituir todos los recuerdos de estos días por otros nuevos es un poco fatigador. Además, me ha dejado un tanto hambriento."

"¿Necesitas… sangre?" pregunté dubitativa.

"No, Elena. Necesito una ensalada." Abrió los ojos para dedicarme una mirada escéptica, que se transformó en una mirada divertida. "¿Por qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo?" Preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba un poco a mí.

"Woah. Relaja." Dije mientras lo empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás. Sabía que, con mi fuerza, no podría impedirle que se acercara a mí (o que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, en definitiva), pero él me lo permitió de todos modos. "No me estaba ofreciendo, pero si necesitas… alimentarte, deberías hacerlo, porque, si sigues así; podrías herir a alguien."

"¡Qué mona!" Dijo él extendiendo la mano para acariciarme la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice. "Siempre preocupándose por los demás." Lo decía como si hubiera tenido una revelación, como si no se lo esperara. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y dejé correr el tema. "Pero tienes razón. Debería alimentarme. Podríamos pedir una pizza, ¿te apetece?"

Fruncí las cejas y le lancé una mirada confusa. ¿No decía que necesitaba sangre? ¿Para qué quería una estúpida pizza?

"¿Pizza?" Pregunté finalmente.

"Tienes razón. Hace veinticuatro horas que has comido pizza. Mejor llamamos al Grill para que nos traigan algo de comer."

"Esto… claro." No me apetecía cocinar, de todos modos. Todavía no sabía qué tenía aquello que ver con su… sed de sangre

Damon cogió su móvil y llamó al Grill (al parecer se sabía el número de memoria) y pidió algo de comer. (Yo no me enteré porque habló tan bajo que no sabía cómo la persona al otro lado de la línea lo había entendido).

Mientras esperábamos a que llegara la cena, yo comencé a poner la mesa con Damon ayudándome en silencio. Era algo agradable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía… normal, si dejaba a un lado que un vampiro destripador quería que fuera la sustituta de la vampira que lo transformó a él y a su hermano, todo era bastante normal: yo poniendo la mesa con un… ¿amigo? ¿conocido? Lo que sea. Pues eso, poniendo la mesa para cenar y pasar una noche normal viendo la tele o haciendo cualquier otra cosa normal, ya me entendéis.

Cuando habían pasado unos cinco minutos, Jeremy entró en la cocina. Parecía que se iba. El pánico se apoderó de mí. ¿Y si Stefan lo cogía? Ya había hecho suficiente daño a mi tía. "¿Adónde vas?" Mi voz era un poco más alta por el temor.

"He quedado con una chica que he conocido en la biblioteca." Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la nevera para coger un refresco.

"¿Qué? No puedes salir. Si yo estoy castigada tú también."

"Sí, pero eso era para arreglar la cabeza de Jenna, yo no he hecho nada, así que me niego a quedarme encerrado en casa."

"Jeremy, por favor. Stefan podría ir a por ti. ¡No deberías salir!"

Jeremy me ignoró completamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta diciendo: "Ya, tus labios se mueven, pero yo no oigo nada." Y con eso, salió por la puerta sin dedicarme una segunda mirada. Yo me quedé de pie en medio de la cocina mirando fijamente a la puerta de entrada.

"Parece que a alguien le afecta demasiado la adolescencia." Oí decir a Damon detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

"Sí, bueno, desde que nuestros padres murieron hace unos meses ha estado así. Justo antes de que… de que Stefan me secuestrara descubrí que se ha metido en las drogas. Dios, seguro que va a ver a Vicky y a sus amigos, los colocados. 'En la biblioteca'… seguro. Me pregunto hace cuánto que no visita la biblioteca de Mystic Falls." Hubiera continuado gruñendo quejándome de mi hermano de no ser por Damon.

"Espera." Me interrumpió. "¿Dices que se ha metido en las drogas?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué?" Pregunté confusa.

"¿Qué tipo de drogas?" Preguntó él mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mí.

"Pues… el otro día encontré marihuana y unos cuantos antidepresivos. No sé qué más ha podido tomar… ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" Damon estaba ahora a apenas unos centímetros de distancia de mí con una mirada divertida a la par que calculadora. Me preguntaba cómo conseguía mezclar emociones tan distintas en la misma mirada cautivadora.

Él se rio entre dientes, seguramente de la cara que había puesto. "Será mejor que le agradezcas a tu hermano que quiera evadirse de este mundo cruel utilizando compuestos químicos."

¿Qué? ¿En serio acababa de decir eso? ¿En serio? Mi hermano se está destrozando la vida, ¿y yo tengo que _darle las gracias_? ¿Acaso los vampiros podían colocarse? Porque habría jurado que el que estaba frente a mí lo estaba. Era la única explicación racional que se me ocurría a su declaración.

"¿Por qué diablos iba yo a…?" El sonido del timbre me interrumpió.

"La cena ya está aquí…" Canturreó Damon mientras se relamía los labios.

Yo, _todavía_, seguía sin entender cómo iba a solventar su… sed pidiendo comida a domicilio para mí. Se escapaba a mi entendimiento. Fue Damon quien se dirigió a abrir la puerta para revelar a Vicky Donovan, la hermana de mi ex-novio Matt. Al ver quien le abrió la puerta, Vicky mostró cierta decepción; obviamente esperaba que abriera Jer, pero esta fue rápidamente sustituida por una mirada felina y una sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora tan evidente que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Vicky Donovan no era conocida por su discreción ni por ser una estrecha, precisamente.

"¿Habéis pedido la cena?" Preguntó Vicky mordiéndose el labio mientras escaneaba el cuerpo de Damon con una mirada hambrienta. Una punzada de… ¿celos? No. No podían ser celos. Damon no era mi novio, y tampoco podía serlo. ¿Quién era acaso? ¿Bella Swan? Al final las cosas no acaban muy bien para ella: casi la matan a ella y a su familia en múltiples ocasiones y al final de la saga ella termina, de algún modo, muerta. Yo no quería eso. Yo quería una vida normal, tener un novio normal, ir a la universidad, casarme, tener hijos, nietos, envejecer y morir. Así es como se supone que son las cosas, y así es como deben continuar. Pero, aun así, no me gustaba la manera en que Vicky miraba a Damon. Aunque lo peor de todo es que Damon la invitó a entrar y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que pareció derretirla. Cuando entraron en la cocina, Vivky me dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y dejó las bolsas de comida sobre la encimera. Cuando terminó de ponerme verde en su cabeza, me dio la espalda para dirigirse a Damon. "Bueno ya está. ¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti?" Juraría que podía ver a Vicky guiñándole el ojo aunque estuviera de espaldas a mí… Y, de nuevo, Damon me sorprendió dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, pero esta era diferente a todas las que había visto. Esta era una sonrisa hambrienta, parecida a la de Vicky, pero la de Damon escondía algo más oscuro y amenazador. Mientras los ojos de Damon escaneaban el cuerpo de Vicky, me vino a la mente la imagen de un gato que ha conseguido atrapar a su presa. Se estaba acercando poco a poco a ella mientras decía:

"En realidad, sólo necesito una cosa más. Elena, tal vez deberías irte al salón."

¡¿Qué? ¿En serio se creía que iba a dejarle enrollarse con Vicky Donovan en mi casa? Vale, era oficial: Damon estaba colocado o algo así. Continué mirándolos incrédula durante al menos un minuto hasta que fui capaz de recuperar la voz. "Lo que queráis hacer, lo hacéis fuera de mi casa." Dije con la voz fría intentado no mostrar emoción.

"Por mí no hay problema. Podemos ir al porche." Dijo Damon como si aquello no fuera nada importante y encogiéndose de hombros. Agarró el brazo de Vicky y empezó a conducirla a la puerta de atrás.

Vicky, en cambio, no fue tan comprensiva:

"¿Qué? Yo no quiero ir al porche." Protestó mientras tiraba del brazo de Damon y me lanzaba a mí una mirada asesina.

Damon se paró para darse la vuelta y mirarla a los ojos. Cuando habló, sus pupilas se agrandaron y parecieron sumir a Vicky en una especie de trance. "Sí, sí que quieres." Dijo con voz calmada y fría. Entonces sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y Vicky pareció volver en sí misma.

"Estoy pensando," Comenzó diciendo ella casualmente, "¿por qué no vamos al porche?" Era como si se la acabara de ocurrir la idea.

Damon sonrió e hizo esa cosa que hace con los ojos, arqueando brevemente las cejas mientras sonríe levemente. No sé, es difícil de describir, pero Vicky pareció encantada y siguió sin más protestas a Damon hacia el porche.

Yo seguía de pie, en medio de la cocina, como una idiota ante lo que acababa de ver. Supongo que aquello era un ejemplo de cómo los vampiros jugaban con las mentes humanas. Con una simple mirada podían conseguir que hicieras lo que ellos quisieran. Increíble.

Estaba dirigiéndome hacia las bolsas de comida que Vicky había dejado sobre la encimera cuando oí un leve gemido proveniente de fuera. No me podía creer que estuvieran… en mi porche. Quiero decir, ¡tengo vecinos, por amor de Dios! En serio esperaba que nadie oyera ni viera eso, porque creo que moriría.

A los pocos minutos Vicky entró en la cocina y se dirigió hacia mí. "¿Tienes una gasa para que me pueda poner en el cuello, por favor?" Espera un segundo. ¿Vicky Donovan se acababa de dirigir a mí con amabilidad y pidiendo algo diciendo 'por favor'? ¿Es que el infierno se había congelado? Fue entonces cuando me fijé en la marca que tenía en el cuello. Era parecida a la mía: dos puntos rojos, sangrantes, que indicaban el lugar exacto donde la habían mordido. Pero su marca era ligeramente diferente: ella tenía los dos puntos, perfectos, redondos; los míos eran ligeramente irregulares y tenían alrededor un moretón. Me preguntaba cómo podía ser eso. Mientras tanto Vicky seguía frente a mí, esperando con una leve sonrisa la gasa que todavía no le había dado. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclararme las ideas, dije:

"Eeeeh… sí claro. Espera un segundo. Ahora te la traigo." Con movimientos torpes y lentos, me alejé de ella para ir a la alacena bajo la escalera, donde guardábamos el botiquín. Cogí un par de gasas y una cinta de esparadrapo y se lo di. "¿Quie… quieres que te ayude a ponerlas?" Dije dubitativa. Aquella situación era tan incómoda y extraña.

"Oh, no hace falta." Dijo ella poniéndose las gasas al cuello y haciendo caso omiso del esparadrapo. "Bueno, me voy. Buen provecho." Dijo con una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Damon, quien había asumido la tarea de sacar la comida de las bolsas como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

"¿Por eso insistías tanto en pedir comida? ¿Para alimentarte de la repartidora?" Dije con voz incrédula.

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Para qué, si no?" Lo decía como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "¿Acaso creías que me la iba a tirar en tu cocina o en tu porche?" Añadió mirándome, claramente divirtiéndose. Yo me sonrojé.

"¡No!" Pero lo dije demasiado rápido y demasiado alto.

"Mientes." Me contestó él con una sonrisa malvada. Estaba disfrutando. "¿Estabas celosa?"

"¿Pero por qué gemía?" Pregunté yo a la defensiva.

Él se rio de mí y me dedico una mirada comprensiva. "Supongo que mi pequeño hermano el destripador no fue demasiado amable cuando te hizo eso, ¿no?" Dijo señalando la marca del mordisco en mi cuello. Yo negué con la cabeza. "A ver cómo te explico esto…" susurró él. Yo me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba nuestra cena al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo. "Verás, cuando mordemos a humanos, ellos experimentan dos tipos de reacciones completamente distintas dependiendo de si 'donan' voluntariamente o no." Paró un segundo para evaluar mi reacción. "Cuando el donante no es voluntario, su cuerpo reacciona ante nosotros provocándole dolor, un dolor terrible." Yo asentí, recordando aquel dolor que sentí cuando Stefan me mordió. "Pero cuando el donante es voluntario, lo que se experimenta es placer. Es una experiencia muy intensa, muchas veces relacionada con el sexo. De hecho, cuando practicamos sexo, ya sea con un humano o con otro vampiro, siempre solemos acabar mordiendo o intercambiando sangre. Como puedes averiguar, la repartidora era una donante voluntaria."

Yo estuve procesando toda aquella nueva información. Ahora tenía todo un poco más de sentido. Pero, aun así, tenía una duda:

"¿Y cómo 'se sabe' que el donante es voluntario? Quiero decir, ¿hay que decir algo así como: 'te permito morderme', como cuando hay que invitaros a entrar en una casa?"

"Ésa es una que no me suelen hacer." Dijo él. "No hay que decir nada, solamente no oponer resistencia ni luchar contra el vampiro. Entonces es como un interruptor que se apaga por otro que se enciende. Al dolor lo sustituye el placer. Cuando el vampiro y el donante tienen un vínculo emocional, la experiencia es todavía más intensa." Damon parecía ahora perdido en sus pensamientos, como si ya no estuviera aquí conmigo.

"Hablas como un experto." Dije yo con cautela. "Como si lo hubieras vivido miles de veces. Desde el punto de vista del humano, quiero decir."

Él me dedicó una sonrisa triste. "Ya, es una larga historia, como todas. Mejor te la cuento otro día."

Reconocí ese tono al instante. Es el que uso yo cuando no quiero hablar de la muerte de mis padres. A pesar de mi curiosidad, dejé pasar el tema. Estuvimos en silencio comiendo durante un buen rato. Entonces recordé lo que Damon me había dicho de Jeremy.

"¿Qué querías decir con eso de que tenía que agradecer a Jeremy que se hubiera metido en las drogas?"

Él dejó lo que estaba comiendo y comenzó a explicarme:

"Cuando tu hermano dijo que, aunque Stefan le había dicho lo que tenía que creer, él no estaba seguro, sospeché que había resistido la compulsión, pero el problema era que no sabía el motivo. Pero, cuando dijiste lo de las drogas… Bueno, eso lo explica."

"Pero, ¿cómo?" Pregunté.

"La compulsión se basa principalmente en manipular el cerebro. Las drogas hacen más o menos lo mismo: liberan ciertas sustancias que incluso hacen que veamos cosas que no están ahí en realidad, pero nuestro cerebro 'las ve'. Si Jeremy estaba bajo la influencia de las drogas cuando vino Stefan…"

"Entonces su cerebro podría haber resistido la compulsión." Terminé yo por él. Era increíble que algo que es tan malo para Jeremy, hubiera resultado al final tan… ventajoso. Era de locos, de hecho.

"Es sólo una teoría, no es que haya muchos estudios ni tratados verosímiles sobre vampiros, ya sabes."

"Sí, me imagino…"

Continuamos comiendo en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando terminamos, Damon me ayudó a meterlo todo en el lavavajillas y yo anuncié que me iba a la cama.

"Perfecto. Vamos." Dijo Damon dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"Ja, ja. ¡Qué chiste!" Dije con sarcasmo. "Tú duermes en el sofá." Terminé, volviendo a poner cara seria.

"Tengo que vigilarte." Dijo él inocentemente y con un mohín adorable en los labios.

"¿Cómo me vas a vigilar si estás durmiendo?" Le pregunté yo entrecerrando los ojos.

"No necesito dormir." Explicó él como si fuera algo obvio. Parece que siempre se olvida de que no lo es. Yo puse cara de horror.

"Ugh. Peor. Me vas a vigilar en sueños, como Edward Cullen."

Él se hizo el ofendido. "Por favor, soy mucho más atractivo que la versión cinematográfica de mi hermano, de lejos. Además, yo no brillo como una bola de discoteca."

"Seguro que sí, Drácula. Pero eso no cambia nada. No vas a subir a mi habitación." Respondí con determinación.

"Vamos, Elena." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros nos separaban. Mi pulso se aceleró, pero no del miedo, como me había ocurrido con Stefan. "Prometo que no te morderé. Aunque ahora mismo lo estás deseando." Añadió mientras sus ojos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, para volver a mis ojos. De repente, ya no me sentía tan segura de mí misma.

"No estarás tratando de influenciarme, ¿no?"

Él volvió a poner cara de ofendido, pero esta vez lo parecía realmente. "¡No! Intento razonar contigo. Estarías mucho más segura si yo estuviera en tu habitación. Los vampiros podemos llegar a ser muy sigilosos cuando queremos." Me advirtió. "Ni si quiera lo verías venir." Terminó él.

Sabía que tenía razón. Y odiaba ese hecho. "No es justo." Terminé diciendo. "Te aprovechas de mis miedos para conseguir tus propósitos. A veces me pregunto si Stefan es el único que debería temer o si debería vigilar a mi también a mi vigilante."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Dijo él con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo pagado de sí mismo que estaba. "Me halagas."

"Seguro que sí." Dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación con Damon pisándome los talones.

Dios, aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.


	10. Chapter 10

**N.A.: Bueno, ¿he sido rápida o no? Este finde he terminado de traducir el capítulo 9 al inglés e inmediatamente me he puesto a trabajar en el 10. Lo he escrito prácticamente en un día y ha sido super divertido! He pensado en escribir algo de smut en algunos capítulos, pero no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo, porque todos los smuts que he leído eran en inglés, así que no sé como hacerlo sin parecer... vulgar. Dios, es que todo suena mejor en inglés, en serio. Pero me estoy informando, ¿eh? así que, ¿qué me decís? ¿Os apetece un poco de lemon? Como siempre decídmelo en la review.**

**Otra cosa: el AU del que os hablé, me voy a lanzar a escribirlo, pero lo haré en las vacaciones de Semana Santa, porque ahora no puedo con el instituto y mierdas varias.**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Son las 12 de la noche, así que sed buenos y dejad review, porfa. Besos. Rebeku95. :)**

**Capítulo 10**

**Punto de vista de Elena:**

"¡Damon! ¡Deja de intentar forzar el cerrojo!"

"No sé de qué me hablas, princesa."

Podía ver la sonrisa de gallito que estaba poniendo incluso a través de la puerta. Puse los ojos en blanco. Mala idea. Aquello era una mala idea. La noche no había hecho más que comenzar, yo me estaba cambiando de ropa en el baño que compartía con Jeremy; y Damon ya estaba tocando las narices… Como había dicho, aquella noche iba a ser muy larga.

Abrí la puerta del baño casi esperando que estuviera ahí de pie, demasiado cerca como para que me sintiera cómoda. Pero, en vez de eso, lo encontré espatarrado en mi cama mirando a mi osito de peluche con evidente diversión. "Estabas intentando forzar la puerta." Dije severamente.

"Eso es mentira." Dijo él. "He estado todo el tiempo aquí con Teddy." Añadió señalando al peluche.

"Sí, seguro." Dije dejándolo correr. "Ahora fuera. No pienses que vas a pasar toda la noche en mi cama."

"¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde dormiré entonces?" Dijo haciendo un mohín asquerosamente adorable.

"En el sofá." Dije yo en un inútil intento de que se marchara.

"Elena," Dijo con voz seria, "estoy empezando a preocuparme por tu salud mental. Aquí no hay ningún sofá en el que pueda dormir. Además, este cuerpo sólo puede yacer sobre sábanas de algodón egipcio."

Puse los ojos en blanco por enésima vez en ese día, pero a pesar de ello, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso hasta mis labios. Estaba comenzando acostumbrarme a él. Todavía estaba decidiendo si eso era bueno o malo.

"Pues en ese caso no puedes dormir en mi cama. Mis sábanas no son tan especiales."

"¿Quién dice que quiero dormir?" Dijo él con tono sugerente y arqueando levemente las cejas.

"No vamos a hacer nada, Damon." Le dediqué una mirada de advertencia.

Él se rio entre dientes. "Me gusta cómo tu funciona tu cabeza. Pero no me refería a eso. Tengo que vigilarte, ¿recuerdas? Además ya sabes no necesito dormir."

"Ya, ¿y por qué es eso?" Le pregunté, ahora con curiosidad.

"Cosas de estar muerto." Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. "No me malinterpretes, puedo dormir y me encanta, pero…"

"No es vital." Concluí yo por él. Él hizo un ademán con la mano para darme la razón. "Entonces sí que lo vas a hacer: estar despierto, vigilándome mientras duermo." Él se limitó a asentir. "Ugh. Inquietante." Dije fingiendo un escalofrío.

Lo cierto es que, aunque comenzaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Damon, no sabía si confiaba en él lo suficiente como dormir con él en la misma cama, o en la misma habitación. Algo ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior había dormido prácticamente en sus brazos. Pero eso era antes de que montara todo aquel _show_ de fingir que me iba a morder y todo eso, lo cual por un lado me aterraba; pero por otro me moría de curiosidad por comprobar lo que me acababa de explicar Damon sobre 'la otra forma de reaccionar del cuerpo'. Y eso me dejaba… jodidamente confusa para empezar.

Sacudí la cabeza para apartar tales pensamientos de mi mente y me moví hacia mi cama. Damon no se movió ni un centímetro, pero yo no me iba a dar por vencida. Cogí una almohada y me dispuse a golpearlo en la cabeza con ella. Aunque, claro, últimamente había cogido el hábito de olvidar que Damon era un vampiro y que, debido a eso, seguramente era unas cien veces más veloz que yo. Un instante estaba a punto de darle el _almohadonazo_ de su vida y al siguiente mi almohada golpeaba una cama vacía y Damon no estaba a la vista. Miré alrededor sin ver nada. Me di la vuelta, ya por terminar de mirar por toda la habitación, y lo descubrí justo detrás, su cuerpo a pocos centímetros de mío. La impresión de su repentina proximidad me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la cama. Esta vez, Damon no tuvo la amabilidad de detenerme, sino que me dejó caer, obviamente satisfecho de sí mismo por haberme asustado. Yo cerré los ojos una vez aterricé sobre mi cómoda cama y me quedé ahí respirado profundamente, sin molestarme en mirar a Damon, quien debía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo contemplándome.

Sólo entonces, tumbada en mi cama por primera vez en días, me di cuenta de lo cansada que estaba en realidad. Se me hacía tarea imposible abrir los ojos conforme pasaban los segundos; los miembros de mi cuerpo eran cada vez más pesados y difíciles de mover. Fue en ese momento cuando sentí un peso extra sobre mi cuerpo que no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con que Damon estaba encima de mí mirándome con un brillo de diversión en los ojos que apenas compensaba la oscuridad reinante en ellos debido al deseo. Yo no podía hacer nada excepto mirarlo fijamente como una idiota. En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente me preguntaba si Damon estaba jugando con mi cabeza, tal y como había hecho antes con Vicky.

Los minutos pasaban y nosotros continuábamos en la misma posición, mirándonos a los ojos sin mover un solo músculo, no estaba segura de que en ese periodo de tiempo hubiera parpadeado siquiera. En aquellos momentos, la incertidumbre había tomado el control de mi cerebro y tuve que preguntar por segunda vez aquella noche (una vez que fui capaz de recuperar la voz, claro):

"Damon… ¿estás intentando influenciarme?"

Él, de nuevo, pareció genuinamente ofendido. "¡No!" Dijo mientras fruncía las cejas. Pero rápidamente, su expresión fue sustituida por otra más calculadora. "Pero ahora que lo dices…" Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío. Antes de que hiciera nada, cerré los ojos y lo empujé a un lado para apartarlo de mí. Pero, en vez de apartarse, lo que hizo fue agarrarme de la cintura, así que rodamos sobre mi cama hasta que yo estaba encima de él. Yo intenté levantarme, pero no pude zafarme de su presa.

"Damon." Suspiré irritada. "Suéltame."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Mhm… Esto es mucho más divertido."

"Damon, lo digo en serio. Suéltame o…" Comencé a amenazarlo, pero su risa me interrumpió.

"¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? No seas ridícula, Elena. Además, si te soltara, ¿qué ganaría yo a cambio?" Dijo él con una sonrisa malévola.

"Una patada en el culo." Susurré yo con los ojos entrecerrados. "Ahora suéltame."

"¿Ves, Elena? Ésa no es manera de tratar al caballero en armadura negra que te ha salvado la vida." Dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Debo tener algún… incentivo."

"¿Y si no quiero darte un incentivo?"

"Entonces te tocará estar toda la noche encima de mí. Y no sé si _yo_ podría aguantar toda la noche en esta postura sin hacer absolutamente nada…" Dijo mientras levantaba las caderas, poniendo de manifiesto el bulto de sus pantalones. Yo me sonrojé profundamente mientras intentaba evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con _esa_ parte de su cuerpo. Estaba segura de que no iba a aguantar toda la noche así. "Deberías alegrarte." Dijo él al ver mis intentos (inútiles por cierto) de evitar que presionara sus caderas contra las mías. "Muchas mujeres han matado literalmente por estar en esta misma posición conmigo." Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante eso. ¿Estaba de broma o lo decía en serio? En ese momento parecía estar de broma, pero con Damon nunca se sabía…

Finalmente, me rendí y pregunté con un suspiro: "¿Qué quieres a cambio?"

Él me dedicó una sonrisa triunfante. Dios, ojalá pudiera borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de una bofetada. Su petición era simple y me pilló completamente desprevenida:

"Bésame."

"¿Qué?"

"Me deseas. Seguro que se te ha pasado por esa pequeña cabecita más de una vez. Además, es tu único pasaporte fuera de estos brazos, aunque todavía no entiendo por qué no querrías pasar la noche así, sinceramente… Bueno, eso no importa. Ahora, bésame."

Sabía que no había manera de escapar a aquello. Si quería una noche de descanso más o menos normal tendría que hacerlo.

Así que lo besé.

En la mejilla.

"Hala, suéltame."

"¿Qué? Y una mierda. No me has dado mi incentivo." Dijo él enfadado.

"Claro que sí. Pediste un beso. Nunca especificaste dónde."

"Por todos los infiernos, Elena, deja de ser tan cría."

"El único que está siendo un crío aquí eres tú. Ahora suéltame." Ordené.

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Ahora no quiero soltarte."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Te he dado lo que me pediste!" Protesté intentando zafarme de él. No conseguí moverme ni un centímetro.

"No. Sabes lo que quiero, así que si no me lo das… atente a las consecuencias. Y no me hagas decir dónde quiero el beso o tendrás que dármelo un tanto más abajo." Me advirtió con ojos serios al ver la mirada en mi rostro.

Ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria y ambos lo sabíamos. Además no quería saber dónde era 'un tanto más abajo' (aunque, obviamente, me lo figuraba), así que me armé de valor e hice lo que estuve evitando hacer todo aquel día.

Lo besé, esta vez en la boca.

Lo que tenía previsto es que fuera un pico inocente en los labios, un suave roce, pero como todo últimamente en mi vida, no salió para nada como esperaba. En cuanto mis labios rozaron los suyos, supe que con un simple roce no iba a tener suficiente. Él me devolvió el beso al instante y abrió la boca para acariciar mis labios con su lengua. Yo respondí abriendo mi boca y profundizando el beso, suspirando mientras mi lengua acariciaba la suya suavemente. Sus manos fueron bajando poco a poco de mi cintura hacia mis caderas hasta que alcanzaron mis muslos, acariciándolos con los pulgares. Mis manos, a su vez, tampoco estaban quietas, precisamente: poco a poco, habían pasado de acariciar el pecho de Damon a enredarse con sus cabellos negros como la noche, ganándose un sonido gutural que parecía de aprobación por parte de él.

Besar a Damon no era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Un cosquilleo electrizante recorría mi cuerpo hasta los dedos de los pies. Era adictivo. Y eso que solamente lo estaba besando. No me atrevía a imaginar las sensaciones que tendría si diéramos algún paso más, tampoco es que me hubiera importado en aquellos momentos: mi cerebro había perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo y había sido sustituido por las hormonas, que no se preocupaban por las consecuencias que aquello pudiera acarrear. Todo había pasado a un segundo plano, sólo los puntos los que mi cuerpo y el de Damon conectaban eran lo que me importaba.

No sé cómo conseguí salir de aquello a tiempo, pero cuando sentí las manos de Damon en el elástico de mis pantalones cortos fue como si a mi cerebro le hubieran dado un chute de cafeína, porque despertó de su letargo y me obligó a alejarme de Damon, quien, no sabía como descansaba sobre mi cama _sin camisa_. ¿En serio había estado tan absorta que no me había dado cuenta de cuándo desapareció la camisa? Apenas me lo creía. Nunca me había pasado con nadie. De hecho a duras menas creía que me acabara de pasar. Pero el caso es que había pasado. Y yo, como la imbécil en la que me había convertido últimamente, no podía apartar del pecho de Damon. Sí, lo sé, muy maduro por mi parte; pero es que aquello no era normal. Era _perfecto_. Como todo en él, al parecer. ¿Es que no podía tener ni un estúpido defecto?

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Dijo él interrumpiendo mi ensoñación. Yo me sonrojé, no sólo por que me hubiera pillado mirándolo como una retrasada mental, sino por aquel estúpido beso que se había descontrolado del todo.

"¿Suficiente incentivo?" Dije apartando la mirada de sus fabulosamente definidos pectorales para mirar a esos _ojazos_ azules que me quitaban la respiración.

"Oh, sí desde luego." Dijo él con una sonrisa torcida. "Eres libre para irte, si quieres, claro." Añadió, guiñándome el ojo soltándome al fin.

Al segundo me aparté de él y de su asquerosa perfección diciendo: "Si vas a pasar la noche en mi habitación 'vigilándome', será mejor que vuelvas a ponerte la camisa." No quería volver a quedarme mirándolo fijamente más de lo que ya lo hacía. No es que no fuera agradable a la vista, es que resultaba embarazoso, dado que siempre me pillaba.

Él obedeció sin ninguna protesta ni ninguna puntillita de esas que él siempre hace en plan: 'Oh, ¿pero no quieres disfrutar un poco más de este cuerpo espectacular?'.

Yo me tumbé en la cama, esta vez en condiciones, y me metí debajo de la colcha. Era una sensación reconfortante, sentía como que nada podía hacerme daño bajo aquella colcha, como cuando era pequeña y me escondía del monstruo del armario bajo ella.

A mi lado sentí cómo el colchón se hundía ligeramente debido al peso de otro cuerpo. Me di la vuelta para encontrarme con Damon que estaba tumbado sobre la colcha (al menos no se había metido bajo ella) y tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza. Yo iba a empezar a echarlo, pero me encontré demasiado cansada como para empezar otra peleíta. Él lo notó y me dijo:

"Duérmete, Elena. Te prometo que no haré nada." Añadió con una sonrisa amable.

No sé como, pero el oírle decir esa promesa me dio la confianza que necesitaba para cerrar los ojos. Es estúpido lo sé, pero había llegado a confiar en Damon hasta ese punto. Sin más discusiones ni incidentes, me sumí en un sueño reparador y sin sueños.


	11. Chapter 11

**NA (1): Dios mío. ¿Ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que actualicé? Dios mío, lo siento muchísimo, pero es que abril se me ha pasado volando, tuve exámenes y luego un pequeño bloqueo, pero una vez que me arranqué y que vi las últimas reviews, fue como diría Miguel Ángel, como si la historia ya estuviera escrita en el papel y yo lo único que tenía que hacer era transformarla en palabras. xD Perdonad esta parida.**

**También quería deciros que el AU del que os hablé ya está subido (lleva ya un tiempo ya) se llama _Todo Por Lo Que Vivo_ y de momento no ha tenido mucha acogida en español... pasaros por ahí y me dejáis una review? porfaa :3**

**Capítulo 11**

**Punto de vista de Damon:**

'Eso fue divertido.' Pensé una vez que Elena se había dormido. Era tan fácil jugar con ella. Era como si lo estuviera deseando: la forma en que su corazón se había acelerado cuando notó el bulto en mis pantalones, cómo la sangre había acudido a sus mejillas haciéndola de lo más apetecible… Fueron necesarios todos mis años de autocontrol para contenerme y no morderla o arrancarle aquellos pantaloncitos cortos tan monos.

Aparté mi mente de unos pensamientos que eran demasiado tentadores, teniendo en cuenta que Elena dormía relajadamente a mi lado y obligué a mi mente a viajar a regiones más seguras, como mi hermano. Parecía que Stefan quería que Elena fuera la sustituta de Katherine. Pobre Stefan, no él no sabía que en realidad Katherine estaba encerrada en la tumba, viva (bueno, todo lo viva que se puede estar después de ciento cuarenta y cinco años sin probar ni gota de sangre). No es que planeara contárselo. Lo último que quería era tener que volver a compartir a Katherine con mi hermano. Pero tampoco quería que se quedara con Elena. Elena era demasiado dulce e inocente como para resistir mucho tiempo con mi hermano el destripador, o una eternidad, que era lo que él pretendía. No. No podía permitir que cogiera a Elena, no, al menos mientras estuviera en su modo destripador.

A ver, Stefan no suele ser así. Él es la versión en la vida real de Edward Cullen (tal y como había dicho a Elena antes). Él se alimentaba de ardillitas, de ciervos y de toda la fauna forestal en general. Más de una vez pensé que los animalitos del bosque se organizarían y le devolverían el golpe. Me preguntaba si se habían puesto de acuerdo para atacar a un humano y dejarlo a propósito en el camino de Stefan para hacerlo volver a la sangre humana. Aquél sí que era un pensamiento divertido.

Bueno, el cómo había pasado no importaba; lo que importaba era cómo hacerlo volver a su vieja rutina de introspección y de abrir su alma y sus sentimientos al estilo Hemingway a un diario.

¿Y cómo se podía hacer eso? Tal vez debería llamar a Lexi. Ella fue la que sacó a Stefan del agujero las últimas veces. Sí, aquello sería lo mejor. Aunque aquello, por muy perfecto que pareciera, suponía un problema: la última vez que vi a Lexi fue en los setenta. Por aquel entonces no había ni móviles ni esos grandes avances del siglo XXI. Traducción: que no podría localizarla directamente, tendría que probar suerte utilizando mis contactos.

Ya no lo hacía sólo por Elena. Mystic Falls tenía ya un pasado con los vampiros. No sabía si aquellos estúpidos humanos que se supone que forman el Consejo de Fundadores creían en la existencia de los vampiros o si tenían medios para luchar contra ellos. Si Stefan no tenía cuidado, tal y como sucede siempre que pierde el control, entonces la gente podría empezar a sospechar y tendríamos al consejo sobre nuestros talones, presionándonos. Y Stefan el destripador no aguantaba bien la presión, lo cual sólo podía desembocar con toda Mystic Falls borrada del mapa.

Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Elena, saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y me dispuse a cobrar los múltiples favores que me debían.

* * *

><p>"El nombre es Lexi Branson, sí. Rubia, cara redonda, rellenita y con una estúpida obsesión con Bon Jovi,"<p>

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras describía a Lexi por enésima vez en aquella noche. Parecía que por fin comenzaba a tener éxito.

"Oh, sí, Lexi. Hace poco que la vi. Quería ver a los Arctic Monkeys. Fue una noche salvaje." Podía ver a Jared sonriendo como un estúpido al otro lado del teléfono.

"Jared, céntrate. ¿Puedes contactar con ella o no?"

"Sí, sí." Dijo Jared volviendo a la realidad. "¿Quieres que le diga algún mensaje en especial?"

"Dile que el destripador ha vuelto a Mystic Falls." Era la única manera de que Lexi hiciera caso a mis intentos de cotactar con ella.

"Muy bien, Damon. Tendrás noticias mías."

"Sí, adiós."

Bueno, pues ya estaba. Todo solucionado. Lexi arreglaría a Stefan en lo que yo sacaba a Katherine de la tumba y todos felices. Ahora sólo había que esperar a que Lexi llegara.

* * *

><p><strong>Punto de vista de Elena:<strong>

"Dile que el destripador ha vuelto a Mystic Falls." La voz de Damon me sacó de mi sueño. Parecía que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono porque tras unos segundos volvió a hablar:

"Sí, adiós."

¿Con quién estaba hablando? ¿Y por qué le contaba que Stefan estaba en Mystic Falls? ¿Y si lo hacía para que alguien ayudara a Stefan? ¿Y si Damon y Stefan trabajaban juntos después de todo? No. Aquello era imposible. '¡Deja de ser una paraoica, Gilbert!" Me reprendí mentalmente. Era una locura. Pero, aun así, no pude evitar que mi pulso se acelerara escandalosamente. Intenté calmarme pero fue inútil. Al minuto oí la voz de Damon a mi lado:

"No eres tan silenciosa como crees." Su voz era entre divertida y amable.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar que estaba prácticamente abrazada al torso de Damon. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con los ojazos azules de Damon mirándome con aquella chispa de diversión que comenzaba a resultar irritante. Rápidamente intenté apartarme de él, pero, al parecer; él tenía un brazo sobre mi cintura, así que no me moví ni un centímetro.

"Damon…" Empecé a protestar, pero estaba demasiado cansada para comenzar otra pequeña pelea, así que dejé de intentar empujarlo y me relajé contra él. "¿Con quién hablabas?" Susurré finalmente.

Damon, con una sonrisa torcida tan grande que no cabía en su rostro, dijo: "Jared, un conocido."

"¿Y por qué le decías que Stefan ha vuelto a Mystic Falls?" Ahora casi podía decir el nombre de Stefan sin que se me quebrara la voz. Desde luego, era un avance.

"Porque quiero que contacte con Lexi, una antigua amiga de Stefan."

"¿Stefan tiene amigos?" Me sorprendía que semejante monstruo tuviera amigos de los que se preocupara.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Soy, sin lugar a dudas, el hermano más interesante." Él había malinterpretado mi pregunta. Había creído que me refería al Stefan de que me había hablado, el hermano bueno, no el monstruo que yo había conocido. Damon continuó explicando: "Bueno, el caso es que tiene amigos y que deberías estar feliz que tenga a esta en particular. Lexi fue quien lo sacó de sus anteriores 'fases-de-destripador'. Debería patentar el método, sin duda."

Damon había mencionado antes que su hermano había pasado por varias 'fases-de-destripador', pero nunca me había parado a preguntarme cómo había salido de ellas. Supongo que ahora tenía la respuesta.

"¿Y cómo lo hace?" Pregunté finalmente.

"Sinceramente, no lo sé. Nunca me quedé lo suficiente para verlo." Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué no te quedabas? Es tu hermano. Si yo supiera que Jeremy está tan mal como tu hermano, haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo." Dije yo sin comprender.

"Ya, pero tú no odias a tu hermano como yo odio al mío." Dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

"Yo nunca odiaría a mi hermano." Dije solemnemente en voz baja.

"Ya, pero…" Comenzó a explicar Damon, pero yo no le di la oportunidad. Me incorporé ligeramente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Esta vez me lo permitió.

"No, _tú_ no lo entiendes." Comencé a explicar. "No importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, no importa si me insulta o me traiciona o si me quiere dejar de lado. Siempre será mi hermano pequeño, siempre lo querré y siempre estaré para ayudarlo, aunque él no quiera mi ayuda, porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos: se cuidan los unos a los otros, sin importar lo que pase." Cuando terminé mi pequeño discurso sobre la hermandad, volví a mirarlo a los ojos y vi que lo había dejado sin palabras. Me miraba de esa manera que sólo él me miraba, como si me acabara de conocer, como si no esperaba que tales palabras salieran de mis labios.

"Apostaría veinte dólares a que nunca oíste a Katherine decir algo parecido." Susurré, intentando hacer una broma para aliviar la palpable tensión.

Él esbozó una sonrisa triste, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo de sorpresa y de admiración que me hacía estremecer. Con la mano que no sujetaba mi cintura, extendió un dedo para acariciarme el rostro con suavidad. Cuando creía que no iba a decir nada, me sorprendió de nuevo:

"No eres para nada como ella, ¿sabes? De algún modo, cuando te miro, casi espero que esa chispa de bondad que veo siempre en tus ojos desaparezca y te 'conviertas' en ella, pero nunca lo haces, siempre dices o haces algo que me recuerda que, aunque por fuera seas igual que ella, por dentro sois completamente opuestas."

Su declaración me cogió completamente desprevenida. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿'Gracias'?

"¿Todavía la echas de menos?" Pregunté en un susurro.

Él esbozó otra sonrisa triste y dijo:

"No. Al menos no tanto como solía hacerlo. Y si en algún momento lo hago, todo lo que tengo que hacer es apagar el interruptor y ya está."

"¿Interruptor?" Fruncí las cejas, confusa. "¿Qué interruptor?"

"Uno de los inconvenientes de ser vampiro es que todas las emociones están intensificadas. Al principio, todo; amor, odio, deseo, añoranza… todo eso, se reduce a la sed de sangre, pero una vez aprendemos a controlarnos todas esas emociones vuelven, así que es más fácil no sentir nada, vivir por las emociones físicas inmediatas: la euforia de beber sangre, la emoción de la persecución y la caza, un orgasmo… las emociones más profundas quedan enterradas dentro de uno mismo hasta que el interruptor vuelve a accionarse, aunque eso no es tan fácil como parece. Requiere mucho, mucho tiempo."

Para cuando Damon terminó de hablar, no parecía consciente de mi presencia, sino perdido en algún viejo recuerdo.

"Así que," mi voz pareció traerlo de vuelta, "cuando tus emociones te sobrepasan simplemente las apagas y te olvidas de ellas." No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

"No me olvido de ellas. Recuerdo lo que es sentir nostalgia o esperanza, pero no recuerdo el por qué. Lo veo todo desde una perspectiva más racional y cerebral. Hay quien tiene la teoría de que lo que se hace es obligar a algunas glándulas a parar de segregar ciertas hormonas. Al fin y al cabo, todo se reduce a hormonas y componentes químicos."

"Eso no es sano, ya sabes. Los sentimientos, aunque sean malos, tienes que aprender a lidiar con ellos. Sólo así puedes superarlos. Entonces, en vez de tener una sensación de añoranza, sonreirás ante el recuerdo de Katherine o serás capaz de perdonar a tu hermano por lo que quiera que haya hecho y podrás vivir en paz." Dije con voz suave.

"Sólo tengo ciento sesenta y seis años, Elena. Tengo una eternidad para lidiar con mis emociones. Ya lo haré cuando me ponga en plan _zen_ dentro de cien o doscientos años."

"¿_Sólo_ ciento sesenta y seis años? ¡Aparta de mí, viejo verde!" Dije intentando apartarme de él con una sonrisa para aliviar un poco e tenso y filosófico ambiente que habíamos creado. Su sonrisa torcida volvió, aunque no alcanzó sus ojos, e hizo más fuerza con el brazo para mantenerme en mi sitio.

"No pienses que te vas a ir tan fácilmente." Dijo él riendo entre dientes. "¿No tienes que dormir?"

"Nop." Dije yo con una sonrisa que intentaba imitar a la suya. "Ya no estoy tan cansada."

"Así que ya no estás _tan_ cansada, ¿eh?" La sonrisa y el brillo malévolo de sus ojos, no presagiaban nada bueno. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas cando de repente, me encontraba des espaldas contra la cama, las muñecas retenidas por sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y con Damon encima de mí. "Entonces deberíamos hacer algo para remediarlo." Dijo en un ronroneo mientras bajaba la cabeza y acercaba los labios a mi cuello, provocándome escalofríos.

Yo había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar al próximo paso de Damon fuera a dar mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Los labios de Damon fueron poco a poco recorriendo mi cuello hacia arriba, pasando por el lóbulo de la oreja, mi mandíbula hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en mis labios. Yo en aquel momento estaba sin respiración. Cuando noté los labios de Damon moverse suavemente contra los míos, creí que me iba a dar algo.

"Puesto que no estás cansada," susurró Damon contra mis labios, "¿qué se te ocurre para pasar el tiempo?"

"Damon…" Quería que aquello sonara como una advertencia, pero sonó más bien como un susurro desesperado.

"¿Mhm?"

"No."

Cuando quise apartar la vista de sus perfectos labios, me di cuenta de que llevaba mirándolos fijamente todo ese tiempo y ya, cuando fijé la mirada en sus aojos azul cielo para decirle que aquello era un error, perdí toda capacidad de pensamiento racional.

Era como lo que me había explicado antes él: sabía que estaba mal, pero no conseguía recordar el por qué. Estar así con Damon era algo que sentía que estaba bien, me encontraba inexplicablemente cómoda y a gusto alrededor de él y, aunque en cualquier otro momento me habría planteado el por qué de ese hecho, en aquel instante actuaba meramente por instinto, así que cometí mi segundo error de aquella noche.

Volví a besar a Damon Salvatore.

**NA (2): Bueno, qué os parece? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿Os encanta? Sólo quería aclarar una cosa. Al principio había pensado en que Damon decidiera que tenía que matar a Stefan, pero es que Stefan no me cae tan mal! Y he visto unas cuantas fics en las que Stefan era el malo y acababan matándolo y no quiero que eso pase. Además, eso nos trae a nuestra querida Lexi que hará su aparición en el próximo capítulo.**

**Otra cosa. El motivo de que lo haya dejado colgando de esa manera es porque quiero que me deis alguna opinión sobre si queréis smut o no. Si lo queréis, me sugerís fics en español con smut y yo me inspiro, cambio el rate a M y todos contentos, pero si no queréis, me lo decís y yo sigo con la rate T y con la trama sin demasiados detalles sobre lo que pasa. Así que dejad review y ayudadme, porfa-please! Besos. Rebeku95**


	12. Chapter 12

**N.A.: ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo siento tantísimo. Simplemente tuve el mayor bloqueo de la historia, no se me ocurría absolutamente nada para enfocarlo. (Luego seguramente me odiaréis, ya veréis por qué.) Pero después de haber leído la mitad de los libros de True Blood y la trilogía entera de 50 sombras (¿nadie más se ha enamorado de Christian Grey?) anteayer me vino la inspiración, así que me puse a escribir como una loca. Así que aquí está, disfrutad.**

**Capítulo 12**

**Punto de vista de Elena:**

Toda decisión tiene consecuencias. Hasta aquélla que en apariencia es insignificante puede repercutir para siempre en nuestras vidas.

Cuando besé por _motu propio_ a Damon Salvatore, sabía que era una decisión que a largo plazo iba a lamentar, pero no pude evitarlo. Estar con él era tan natural, me sentía tan a gusto... Como si estuviera predestinado a que sucediera. Sus palabras, sus intentos de flirteo, la manera en que sus ojos se clavaban en los míos, esa cosa que hace con los ojos, su sonrisa torcida. Todo en él ejercía una fuerza en mí que me atraía inexorablemente hacia él, como dos imanes que, cuando los colocas en la posición adecuada, se unirán irremediablemente.

Cuando estaba besando a Damon no pensaba, actuaba por mero instinto. Y mi instinto me decía que a la mierda todo. Que debía disfrutar del momento, alejarme de toda la basura que había en mi vida y olvidarme del mundo aunque solamente fuera por cinco minutos. ¡Pero qué cinco minutos! Nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Ni Matt, ni ninguno de los chicos con los que he salido en toda me vida me había provocado las sensaciones que los labios de Damon me provocaban. El deseo abrasador, el impulso de tocar cada centímetro de su glorioso cuerpo, las ganas de ir más allá... Nunca me había sucedido.

Y yo sabía que él se sentía igual. Sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo, por cada curva, cada pulgada de piel. Todo se reducía a él y a sus frías manos que me volvían loca, al igual que sus labios, que tan pronto besaban los míos como viajaban por mi cuello, mi mandíbula, los lóbulos de mis orejas; succionando y mordiendo suavemente mientras exploraba todos mis puntos sensibles y haciéndome gemir quedamente cada vez que los tocaba.

Mis manos, que por fin estaban liberadas de la férrea sujección de las de Damon, viajaban por su pecho hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta para subírsela. Él me ayudó con un grácil movimiento de hombros y al segundo, su musculoso pecho estaba al alcance de mi vista (y de mis manos) otra vez. Comencé a pasar las manos por su pecho desnudo, y plantando pequeños besitos a lo largo de su cuello, la clavícula, el pecho, los pezones; con lo que me gané un leve gruñido por su parte.

"Ah, ah. Nada de provocarme, señorita Gilbert." Dijo él con voz ronca mientras vovía a atraparme las muñecas con una mano y con la otra agarraba el dobladillo de mi camiseta y me la sacaba por encima de la cabeza, dejándome completamente desnuda de cintura para arriba. Damon paró durante un par de segundos para examinarme. Supongo que estaba comparándome con Katherine.

"¿Disfrutando de la vista?" Pregunté con mi mejor sonrisa pícara. Él sonrio levemente.

"Oh, ya creo que sí." Susurró antes de bajar la cabeza para besarme con suavidad los pechos y atrapar un pezón entre sus labios, haciéndome gemir suavemente y arquear la espalda para disfrutar más de su tacto. Después de trabajar deliciosamente sobre mi pezón, centró su atención sobre el otro. Yo luché contra la mano que me agarraba las muñecas para enterrar mos manos en su pelo y empujar su cabeza contra mi pecho, pero él no me dejó. Poco a poco, su boca fue bajando sobre mi estómago hasta mis caderas pasando la lengua sobre mi ombligo. Cuando llegó al elástico de mis pantalones, levantó los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso. Yo asentí antes de que pudiera arrepentirme. Despacio, como si quisiera darme tiempo para cambiar de opinión, me fue bajando los pantalones cortos del pijama y me sacó los pies de ellos uno después de otro, sin prisas. Una vez que mis pantalones estaban en el suelo, Damon fue subiendo desde mis pies hasta mis bragas, dándome pequeños besos que encendían mi piel a su paso. Era como si quisiera torturarme. Yo me mordí el labio.

"Damon..." Suspiré.

"Shh, princesa. Todo a su tiempo." Cuando finalmente llegó a mis bragas, yo estaba más ansiosa que después de hacer la prueba de acceso al equipo de animadoras, y entonces... sonó el timbre.

¡¿Qué?

¿Esto era una especie de broma cósmica o qué? Puse los ojos en blanco y di unos suaves cabezazos contra mi almohada para aliviar la frustración.

Damon, aparte de frustrado, estaba alerta. Me había soltado las muñecas y se levantaba a toda velocidad sin parecer ni un poquito afectado por lo que acababa de pasar. El evidente bulto en sus pantalones era lo único que lo delataba. Me sorprendí a mí misma mirándolo fijamente y fantaseando con lo que podría haber pasado de no ser por la inoportuna interrupción de vete a saber quién. En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera Stefan o alguien más que quisiera arruinar mi ya de por sí jodida vida, en aquel momento lo que llenaba mi cerebro era una inagotable frustración sexual. La voz de Damon me sacó de mi burbuja de enfurruñamiento interno.

"Quédate aquí." Me susurró. Yo sacudí la mano en señal de acuerdo. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir ni para saludar a quien quiera que quisiera matarme, por muy... arrogante que pueda parecer.

Al segundo, Damon desapareció por la puerta de mi habitación. Y al siguiente, estaba de vuelta. Ni si quiera me asustó. "Elena, tienes que bajar." Dijo ya en voz normal.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté confusa.

"Lexi ha llegado."

* * *

><p>"¿Así que tú eres la razón por la que el destripador ha vuelto?" Dijo la vampira rubia que me examinaba atentamente. "Pues no me extraña, querida."<p>

Yo arqueé una ceja. Ya me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de haber invitado a esta mujer a mi casa. ¿Es que todo el mundo a partir de ahora iba a compararme con Katherine?

A mi lado vi que Damon ponía los ojos en blanco. "Lexi, déjalo, ¿quieres?"

Ella se reclinó en sobre uno de los sillones de mi salón, observándonos a ambos con una sonrisa que no sabía qué podía encerrar.

"¿Cómo piensas parar a Stefan?" Le pregunté para romper el incómodo silencio que se había impuesto sobre nosotros.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa que pueda sufrir?" Respondió ella alzando una ceja perfectamente depilada.

Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

"Discúlpala," dijo Damon, "al parecer hemos interrumpido algo." Dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

"¡Cierra el pico, Damon!" Ooooooh... Parecía que no se llevaban muy bien... Pues qué guay, ¿no?

"Pero tienes un plan, ¿no? Damon me ha dicho que ya lo has hecho antes."

"Sip." Dijo ella poniéndose en situación. Cogió su mohila y se puso a sacar cosas. Aquella parecía la mochila de Buffy Cazavampiros: estacas, pequeños virales con un líquido amarillento que no sabía qué era, las cuerdas más gruesas que había visto en mi vida y una botellita de cristal con unas flores rarísimas dentro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Damon señalando los viales.

"Esencia de vervena. Esta cosita," dijo Lexi cogiendo uno de los viales, "puede dejarte KO durante doce horas inmediatamente después de inyectarla en tu sistema. Después rociamos estas cuerdas con la esencia, lo atamos y si, por algún casual, resiste a la vervena inyectada, no podrá moverse. Luego tenemos las estacas de toda la vida para inmovilizarlo brevemente y flores de vervena, por si Katherine dos quiere defenderse."

¿Katherine dos? ¿Qué demonios le he hecho a esta mujer para que me trate así?

"¿Cómo voy a defenderme con unas flores?" Pregunté, confusa.

Lexi puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Me pasó la botellita con las flores y dijo:

"Ábrela y roza a Damon con una de las flores."

Yo le lancé una mirada inquisitiva a Damon, quien tuvo el detalle de explicarme:

"Me va a quemar."

"Aaah... Entonces, ya no hace falta que te pase la flor por ningún sitio." Le dije sonriendo levemente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa aliviado. Era una sonrisa preciosa, una de las cosas que me encantaban de él... Espera, ¿de dónde ha salido eso? Me sonrojé al recordar lo que Lexi interrumpió.

"Una pena." Dijo Lexi, interrumpiendo (otra vez) un precioso momento. "Bueno, no nos queda más que esperar a que tu querido hermano pequeño se presente y lo noqueamos." Añadió, dirigiéndose a Damon.

"Un pequeño problema." Dijo Damon. "Steffy se presentará de día. Y yo no tengo anillos especiales de sobra." Lexi se echó para atrás desanimada.

"Entonces, tendría que entrar en la casa." Intervine yo. "Ya ha sido invitado, así que ni Jeremy ni Jenna tendrían que estar aquí. Bajaríamos las persianas, para que no entre la luz solar."

"¿Y tú qué harás? Stefan no se va a tragar que le dejemos entrar en la casa de repente."

"Ahí es donde entras tú. Le vas a decir a Stefan que te lo has pensado y que aceptas tu oferta, le dirás que yo estoy en la parte de atrás de la casa, donde Lexi lo esperará. Lexi y tu lo reducís y ya está." Dije como si aquello fuera a ser lo más fácil del mundo.

Lexi me miró con cara de aprobación y dijo:

"Tú serás el cebo."

* * *

><p>Lexi estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de inmediato. Estuvimos perfeccionándolo unos minutos y después nos pusimos manos a la obra para aislar la casa.<p>

En cuanto tuvimos un momento a solas, Damon me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a una esquina todavía más alejada de Lexi.

"Espero que en tu plan no sea imprescindible que tú estés aquí cuando llegue Stefan, porque no vas a estar en ningún lugar en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda de esta casa cuando eso pase." Me siseó furiosamente.

"No." Respondí categóricamente en un susurro. "Stefan sabrá si estoy en casa o no. ¿No te has parado a pensar que pueda tener vigilada la casa o que pueda oír el latido de mi corazón una vez esté aquí? Se olerá en seguida que es una trampa si no me oye dentro de casa."

"Eso no lo sabes. Lleva muy poco tiempo con la dieta humana, sus sentidos no tienen por qué estar tan desarrollados. No tienes que estar aquí." Respondió él. Parecía desesperado. Entonces hice la pregunta del millón de dólares:

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? Lo único que quiero es que tu hermano me deje en paz a mí y a mi familia de una vez y creéme cuando te digo que haré lo que haga falta para conseguirlo, ¿entendido?" Él se quedó callado, no se movió, se limitó a mirarme con sus preciosos ojos azules muy abiertos. "Bien, ahora, si me disculpas; tengo que ayudar a Lexi a aislar la casa antes de que amanezca." Terminé mientras intentaba salir de la esquina a la que me había arrastrado, pero él siendo un cabezota redomado, se movió para impedirme el paso. "Damon..." No acabé de decir su nombre y sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

No era nada parecido a lo de antes, ahora no se trataba de deseo ni de volverme loca con su capaz lengua; sus labios destilaban dulzura, como en esos besos de las películas. Cuando se apartó, sus labios estaban a apenas un centímetro de los míos. Yo me quedé mirándolos hasta que la voz de Damon me sacó de mi trance y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

"No puedo darte un motivo," susurró. Su aliento me hacía cosquillas, "pero quiero que estés segura. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yo asentí levemente, él juntó nuestras frentes durante un momento y me la besó. Un segundo después, ya no estaba.

**N.A. (2): Lo sé, me odiáis con todas vuestras fuerzas, pensáis que después de todo este tiempo, voy y publico esta mierda de smut (que ni si quiera llega a smut), que tampoco es para tanto ni mucho menos. Pero es que me he estado leyendo la fic bastantes veces en este tiempo, y simplemente no lo veía. Sé que he ido súper lenta, prometo ir algo más rápido, pero en la historia, Damon y Elena se conocen de un día. No me parece muy adecuado, y convertiría a Elena en una zorra, así que me he dicho: Mejor algo suave y ya veremos qué pasa. **

**¿Qué? ¿Qué os parece? Dejad una review y me lo contáis todo. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**NA(1): Pues bueno. No sé qué más puedo decir, quiero decir, que no sepáis ya. Pero este verano, como ya sabéis, ha sido un tanto estresante y este es mi último año de instituto, así que puedo decir que todo mi futuro depende de las notas que consiga este año, etc. Total, que de inspiración y tiempo para escribir... poco.**

**Por cierto, respuesta a Mary (anónima): ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS IS CROSSFIRE? ¿CÓMO QUE 'MÁS HOT'? ¡YO... QUERER! ¡ESPERO UN PM/REVIEW/TWEET/LO-QUE-SEA CON UN LINK/FOTO/INFORMACIÓN! (No es por ser maleducada, ¿eh? que cuando puedas. No quiero parecer una loca obsesa :P)**

**Pues sin más dilación, aquí el capítulo 13 de _Un_**_ Héroe:_

**Capítulo 13**

**Punto de vista de Elena:**

Terminamos de asegurar la casa justo antes de que amaneciera. Todas las ventanas estaban aseguradas y ni un sólo haz de luz se colaba por sus rendijas.

Damon y yo no volvimos a hablar. De hecho, estuve evitando durante todo el proceso de aislamiento quedarme a solas en la misma habitación que él. Sabía que en un momento u otro tendríamos que hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros (tampoco es que hubiera mucho de que hablar: nos habíamos besado un par de veces y poco más). Lo cierto era que no me esperaba que declarara su ardiente amor por mí a los cuatro vientos y con una orquesta de fondo, más bien, declararía su amor por Katherine, mi doble, de quien llevaba separado cientocuarenta y cinco años. Las mismas razones que habían llevado a Stefan a secuestrarme hace cuarenta y ocho horas y querer convertirme en una especie de sustituta de la vampira que lo convirtió en 1864, podrían ser las que habían llevado a Damon a tratar de seducirme. Debía ser eso. Damon quería convertirme en Katherine, como Stefan, sólo que él lo hacía de una forma más agradable y sutil. Al final iba a resultar que los Salvatore no eran tan diferentes como había pensado en un principio.

Pues me negaba. No quería formar parte de su juego enfermizo. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que había escubierto todo este drama sobrenatural, y ya harta de ello.

Jenna se despertó a eso de las nueve de la mañana de su sueño inducido. Tenía un aspecto fresco y descansado. Recordé la conersación que habíamos tenido la mañana del día anterior y cómo su rostro lo surcaban las lágrimas mientras asumía las culpas por mi supuesta muerte. Me rompió el corazón y me prometí a mí misma que en cuanto todo este drama vampírico terminara, la llevaría de compras y la invitaría a comer en el mejor Día De Chicas de su vida.

"¿Qué tal has dormido, tía Jenna?" Pregunté en cuanto entró en la cocina.

"Sorprendentemente bien, teniendo en cuenta que, como la adulta responsable que soy, debería haber dado vueltas toda la noche analizando por qué tú, Elena Gilbert, de todas las personas de este mundo, has podido gastarme una 'broma' de tan mal gusto como hacerte la muerta."

Vale, la CIA no me contrataría para elaborar las tapaderas de sus espías, estaba claro. Me limité a mirar al suelo como si estuviera arrepentida por mi comportamiento inmaduro e infantil.

"Lo siento." Musité.

"Oye, entiendo que después de la muerte de Miranda y Grayson todo está yendo cuesta abajo, y lidiar con tu hermano ya está siendo suficientemente duro como para que tú, la mayor, le sigas el juego."

"Lo sé, a veces la frase 'si no puedes con tu enemigo, únete a él' no resulta muy eficaz." Dije en voz baja. Jenna debió estar satisfecha con mi razonamiento, porque no dijo nada. "Te prometo que no volverá a pasar, de verdad." Aunque Jennano lo sabía, no le estaba prometiendo no volver a hacer travesuras más propias de niños que de adolescentes, sino que le prometía algo más, que no tendría que verse involucrada en ningún drama sobrenatural, porque al final lo único que causa es dolor.

Jenna pareció sorprendida por la solemnidad de mi promesa, pero no dijo nada hasta un minuto después:

"Así me gusta. Pero sigues castigada." Dijo con su buen humor habitual. Sonreí.

"Oh, no esperaba menos." Contesté, complacida porque las cosas parecían volver a la normalida. "¿Quieres tortitas?"

"Dios, pensé que nunca lo preguntarías y tendría que hacerlas yo."

Me reí. Jenna no era precisamente un genio en la cocina.

Me puse a preparar las tortitas mientras charlaba con Jenna sobre nada en particular. Desayunamos en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegó lo inevitable.

"Elena, ¿por qué están tapadas todas las ventanas?"

Y, por supuesto, aquél fue el momento que Damon eligió para plantarse en la cocina. Esto se iba poniendo cada vez mejor.

Jenna miró a Damon como si fuera una alucinación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente no le jugaba malas pasadas, me miró a mí con los ojos llenos e preguntas que yo apenas era capaz de contestar. Antes de que o ella o yo pudiéramos hablar, lo hizo Damon:

"Yo sé un modo de que todo esto sea más fácil." Tenía su habitual tono socarrón que sacaba de quicio hasta a un santo.

Yo sabía a qué se refería, por supuesto, pero no iba a permitir que Damon volviera a meterse en la cabeza de Jenna. Aquello simplemente no iba a pasar. Una molesta voz en mi cabeza me dijo que terminaría aceptando lo que Damon me ofrecía. La ignoré.

"No. Le voy a explicar esto y no va a pasar nada." Dije en lo que quise que fuera un tono firme. Todavía no sigo convencida de que lo consiguiera.

"Entonces, por favor, adelante." Dijo él burlándose de mí. "Me encantaría verlo."

"A mí también." Dijo la tía Jenna.

"A ver, Jenna... ¿tú te acuerdas de Damon? Estuvo aquí ayer." En ese momento, se me ocurrió que Damon podría haber mantenido ciertos recuerdos de Jenna en los que aparecía él para, así, ahorrarme este momento incómodo a mí. Me pregunté si lo había hecho adrede.

Jenna, por supuesto, negó con la cabeza.

"Verás... Damon es... un ¿amigo? Lo conocí hace poco en el Grill. Está aquí para ayudarnos."

"Ayudarnos a... ¿qué exactamente?" Preguntó Jenna excéptica.

Mi mente divagaba tan deprisa que estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas.

"Él nos va a ayudar a... a encontrar a Stefan." Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. "Damon es el hermano de Stefan, el amigo de Jeremy que participó en la... en la broma. Resulta que Stefan ha desaparecido y Damon quiere encontrarlo."

No era que distara mucho de la realidad, por eso creo que Jenna se lo tragó, así que por eso añadía a Lexi también en el lote:

"También ha venido su prima, Lexi. Está en el salón."

Como si al pronunciar su nombre la hubiese convocado, Lexi apareció del salón para unirse a nosotros en la cocina. Jenna hizo un par de preguntas a Damon y a Lexi sobre Stefan y qué pensaban hacer cuando lo encontraran. Éstos, mintieron con una fluidez que sólo te dan siglos de práctica, por lo que Jenna estuvo satisfecha con sus respuestas y no puso objeciones a que se quedaran.

Cuando creía que iba a tener un descanso de todo este drama, Jeremy entró por la puerta después de su noche en 'la biblioteca'. Tenía unas ojeras de récord Guinnes, pero al menos no parecía estar colocado. Lo más sorprendente fue que de la mano no traía a la zorra de Vickie Donovan, sino a una chica en apariencia mucho más... no sé, había algo en ella que hizo que me cayera bien al segundo. Su pelo negro azabache estaba suavemente ondulado y contrastaba con la pálida piel de su rostro. Sus oscuros ojos grises tenían un alegre brillo en ellos y sonrisa era tan contagiosa que vi a Jeremy sonreír por primera vez en meses.

Jeremy conrinuó su camino hacia la escalera sin vernos hasta que Jenna gritó:

"¿A qué fugitiva traes, que no nos la presentas?"

Ambos se quedaron helados al ver tanta gente en la casa. Jeremy tenía una expresió que denotaba cansancio (principalmente de nosotras), y parecía que acabáramos de pillar a la chica haciendo lo más vergonzoso de su vida.

Con paso inseguro, Jeremy condujo a la chica, a quien podía verse que quería que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo momento, para presentárnosla: "Eeeh... Jenna, Elena; ésta es Anna. Anna, éstas son Jenna y Elena, mi tía y mi hermana." Dijo mientras nos señalaba a cada una.

"Encantada." Murmuró Anna, lanzándonos una mirada rápida a cada una. No pude evitar notar que tras un rápido vistazo a todos los presentes en la habitación, intentaba mirar a cualquier lado menos a Damon y a mí. Sería por la vergüenza.

Miré a Damon y a Lexi, quienes tenían los ojos entrecerrados hacia Anna, pero no dijeron nada y se mantuvieron al margen.

Mientras tanto, Jeremy estaba explicando que Anna y él se habían conocido en la biblioteca a una tía Jenna con aspecto aburrido, pero que en realidad escuchaba y analizaba cada palabra que salía de la boca de Jeremy. Cuando Jeremy terminó, Ana dijo con voz tímida:

"Será mejor que me vaya..."

Pero Jenna la interrumpió:

"No veo por qué. Por lo que a mí respecta, no he visto nada."

Jeremy, quien supuestamente también estaba castigado, abrió los ojos de par en par y luego sonrió. Jenna tendía bastante a levantar castigos cuando todo volvía a la normalidad.

Un momento después de que Jeremy y Anna desaparecieran en el piso de arriba, Jenna proclamó:

"Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de que me comporte como una adulta y me vaya a trabajar a la universidad." Sin una palabra más, se dirigió al piso de arriba para cambiarse.

Poco después volvía a bajar las escaleras enfundada en unos vaqueros y una camisola azul claro.

"Bueno, me voy a trabajar. Estaré de vuelta a la hora de cenar, así que puedes hacer algo o pedir una pizza o lo que quieras, ¿vale?"

Yo miré a Damon y a Lexi, que estaban hablando en susurros, aparentemente ignorándonos, así que no vieron mi súplica de ayuda. Porque la necesitaba. No quería que Jenna saliera de la calle con Stefan por ahí suelto. Con la mayor sutileza que oude, intenté persuadirla para que se quedara:

"¿Estás segura, tía Jenna? Apenas has dormido estos días. A lo mejor deberías quedarte quedarte un día más en casa y descansar un poco más..."

"No." Dijo ella rotundamente. "Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad lo antes posible, y, por desgracia, el trabajo forma parte de 'normalidad'. Así que voy a ir al trabajo, decir que he estado enferma y continuar con nuestras vidas."

Parecía bastante determindad, lo suficiente como para no querer quedarse en casa durmiendo o viendo la tele, y eso era mucho. Así que no había mucho que yo puiera hacer si destapar algo del drama sobrenatural del que quería mantenerla alejada. Suspiré y forcé una sonrisa.

"Bueno, como quieras entonces."

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se me acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla y decirme:

"Volveré para cenar, ¿vale? ¡Y deja de hacerme la pelota!"

Con eso, salió por la puerta.

'Bueno,' suspiré mentalmente, 'ahora sí, ¿no? Ahora puedo descansar.' Pensé mientras me dirigía al sofá.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta me dijo que no.

En un instante, Damon estaba a mi lado.

"Lexi," susurró, "lleva a Elena la parte de atrás de la casa. Podría ser Stefan, así que iré yo a abrir."

Sin decir nada, Lexi me llevó a la cocina y me escondió en un rincón fuera de la vista de quienquiera que estuviera en la puerta.

'A lo mejor es Jenna', intenté tranquilizarme mentalmente. 'A lo mejor se le han olvidado las llaves.' Repitiendo este mantra varias veces, me traquilicé lo suficiente y conseguí prestar atención a lo que ocurría al otro lado de la casa.

Oí la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse unos segundos después. Si Damon y Stefan habían intercambiado algunas palabras, lo habían hecho muy bajito.

A los pocos segundos, Damon apareció por la puerta de la cocina, solo, con un trozo de papel en las manos.

"Parece que mi hermano conserva algo de lucidez a pesar de toda la sangre." Fue todo lo que dijo mientras levantaba el papel.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté.

Él se limitó a tenderme la nota. Era un mensaje de Stefan para Damon:

"_Hola, hermano,_

_Creo que ya sé cuál va a ser tu respuesta a mi... propuesta, pero, de todos modos, veámonos dentro de una hora en el Mystic Grill,_

_Puedes trar a Elena contigo si quieres, pero a nadie más o todos lo lamentaréis._

_S._

_P.D.: Saludos a Lexi de mi parte._"

Me quedé en silencio, estupefacta. A mi lado, oí a Damon decir:

"Genial. A la mierda el plan."

* * *

><p><strong>3ª Persona:<strong>

Stefan obsevó la silenciosa casa hasta que oyó decir a su hermano:

"Genial. A la mierda el plan."

Stefan sonrió para sí mismo. Con Lexi fuera de combate por el sol, sólo le quedaba lidiar con su hermanno. Había reconocido a Annabelle cuando había entrado en la casa con el hermano de Elena, Jeremy, pero no creía que estuviera con Damon en esta. Damon apenas recordaba a nadie que formara mínimamente parte de su vida como humano. Anna debía estar en Mystic Falls y con los Gilbert por otro motivo. No podía ser casualidad que tanto Damon como Anna volvieran a la ciudad al mismo tiempo. Él, Stefan, había vuelto para visitar brevemente a su sobrino Zach; le gustaba volver cada pocas décadas a la ciudad que lo vio nacer para ver cómo habían cambiado las cosas. Y entonces la vio.

Era la viva imagen de Katherine, pero Katherine estaba muerta junto con el resto de vampiros. Además, ella no tenía el mismo brillo perverso en los ojos que Katherine. No era Katherine. Era humana. Pero él quería a Katherine. Daba igual que ella le hubiera obligado a beber su sangre, a no tener miedo en 1864, él seguía enamorado de Katherine. Y allí estaba ella, mofándose de él, con sus cálidos ojos marrón chocolate, con su perfecto cabello castaño liso, cuando debería ser rizado; con esa sonrisa abierta, honesta y cálida; cuando debía ser fría, misteriosa y perversa. La ira que lo invadió en aquel momento era tan fuerte, tan viva, tan cegadora que olvidó todo rastro de humanidad que quedara en él y agarró a la primera persona que se cruzó en su camino y la dejó seca.

Un ruido en el piso superior de la casa hizo que Stefan volviera a la realidad desde su ensoñación. Parecía que Anna había decidido irse de la casa por una ruta alternativa.  
>Observó mientras la aparentemente joven vampira salir por la ventana de la habitación de Jeremy. Tendría que seguirla y preguntarle qué hacía en Mystic Falls y después tenía que prepararse para el encuentro con Damon y Elena en una hora, pero antes debía alimentarse. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, todavía estaba demasiado débil debido a su anterior dieta a base de animales.<p>

Parecía que aquél sería un día ocupado para él. Con un poco de suerte y si todo iba como lo planeado, conseguiría su objetivo al final del día, Elena. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se dispuso a buscar a un par de corredores atléticos para cojer fuerzas.

**AN(2): Si queréis spoilers, seguidme en twitter: Rebeku95 o mirad de vez en cuando el hashtag #AHeroFic. :)**


End file.
